


A Wish for A Better World

by RoseThorn14



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, Ruby Takes After Sapphria, Spymaster Ruby, The Rocks Sisters - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: Candia had moved onto a new age, a better, more open one of magic and peace. The remaining royal family of Candia had helped sculpt the new environment of Calorum, assisting the land in healing its wounds.Ruby had participated, had helped spread that joy, but she had never moved on, herself.On the day that she turns 24, all Ruby can think of is the sister that she lost; her other half. And all she can do is wish that she had been good enough to save her.The world, now imbued with more magic than it had been in centuries, hears her.The clock rewinds ten years, and Ruby wakes in her bed in Castle Candy, to the bright face of her twin.And, this time, she is determined to change everything.Ruby has a list and she has the memories of her aunts watching over. She is going to save her family. She is going to save Jet.
Relationships: Amethar Rocks & Ruby Rocks, Annabelle Cheddar/Ruby Rocks, Constano Grissini/Jet Rocks, Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks, Lapin Cadbury/Theobald Gumbar, Primsy Coldbottle & Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker & Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks, Primsy Coldbottle/Liam Wilhelmina Jawbreaker, Saccharina Frostwhip & Ruby Rocks, Saccharina Frostwhip & Theobald Gumbar, The Rocks Family, Theobald Gumbar & Jet Rocks & Ruby Rocks
Comments: 67
Kudos: 156





	1. One Last Wish

Ruby found herself out in between the restored standing stones, feeling the gentle breeze ruffle her hair. Lapin's teacup was just in front of her, where it had stood for the last four years.

It was Ruby's 24th Saint's Day and she could hear the celebrations of the feast behind her. She had returned to the castle months ago and the queen had celebrated her first Saint's Day back from her two years travelling with the Swirling Sisters with much fanfare.

But Ruby didn't feel like celebrating. She never did on this day.

All she could do was kneel there, tears streaming down her face as she tried to block out the echoes of the revelry.

She stayed there as the noise died down. She stayed there as the temperature dropped and she stayed there as the light slowly faded from the sky.

Things had been better since Saccharina had become queen, better than even before Emperor Uvano had died. Candia's magic was thriving, Saccharina was a _good_ queen, who listened to Ruby and Theo as her main advisors and their alliances with the other nations were stronger than they'd ever been. Her mother was a good empress, even if she wasn't happy, and her father had finally stepped up to shoulder some of the responsibility. Together, they presented a strong leadership for Calorum and held in place a firm peace.

But it felt like it was all too late.

She felt the magic coursing beneath her skin, the shadows calling to her and surrounding her and Ruby hated it.

She'd studied the Sweetening Path, she followed Liam's example a drew power from the Hungry One and the Bulb, but she had never been able to get rid of the shadows that clung to her, that surrounded her. She'd given herself so completely to the Hungry One after… that, that she wasn't able to extract herself. She couldn't find balance.

This wasn't how she'd thought magic would feel like. This wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted…

Well she only wanted one thing and she would never get it, not with all the magic, all the wishes or all the power in the world.

So Ruby reached deep inside herself.

She didn't want this power. She had no desire to touch magic. Not when it can't do anything to save the person that she'd loved most. None of the studying, none of the spells and none of the power in the world had ever been able to fill that void.

In the end she was useless.

None of her skills, none of her tricks and none of her pathetic power could do anything.

She loved Saccharina and she loved the joy that both she and her sister had been able to bring to Candia, but Ruby just… couldn't handle the magic anymore. Not when every time she touched it, she was reminded of her greatest failures. Her ignorance and her immaturity as she grew up and her powerlessness as Jet's light went out.

So she found that spot inside her, the one that pulsed with magic and she squeezed, trying to tear at it.

She threw away the shadows, ordered them to dispel, sobbing as that thing, that ball inside her connecting her to the sources of magic in the world, slipped through her fingers.

Liam had called that ball change. The only path they could take between the two opposing forces that dictated the world. He claimed that they needed to find a balance between the Bulb and the Hungry One, creation and destruction. They could and should draw power from both and move forward to improve the world.

But Ruby didn't care.

She didn't care about anything.

Annabelle had spoken of duty and walking away from it and knowing that the world would be worse off for abandoning it but Ruby didn't care.

She couldn't.

She would still be Saccharina's advisor, her loyal sister who listened to the whispers to search for betrayal, but she could no longer bare to use magic anymore.

Theo and her father and her mother and Cumulous and even fucking Liam talked of moving on, of the hurt fading but it didn't. It never did. Nothing she ever did could stop it.

Jet was dead and she was never coming back.

And ever since then, Ruby's chest had hurt.

It had hurt like someone had reached inside her and torn her heart in half and then just left it, bleeding and bleeding but not dying, never enough to die. Only enough for every breath, every moment to be agony.

Ruby just wanted it to stop.

She wanted Jet back.

She wanted to hug her sister

Just one more time.

But she couldn't.

Jet was dead and they had won and everyone was moving on with their lives.

But Ruby was stuck here.

Suspended in this one moment for the rest of eternity.

A pulse of life and a snap and then the pain.

Her sister screaming at her to run.

Her locket shining brighter for a second and then going out.

So, Ruby was done.

There was nothing left for her to do and she now had no use or desire for any of the supposed gifts she'd been blessed with.

She tore the tie out of her hair, one hand digging into her head and the other clutching at her chest as she continued to attack that thing inside her.

Her body shook with sobs as her jabs slipped off it.

She needed it gone. She couldn't bare this any longer.

And then she felt something inside her break.

Like an open dam, something scorching hot and burning cold spread through her body.

She felt it pass her, where she was focused on her connection, and she was forced to withdraw or be destroyed by this icy lava.

It crashed around the orb of power and submerged it.

There were a few seconds where Ruby was still, paralysed by this new pain.

And then she felt the ball start to dissolve, and, as the membrane keeping it in disappeared, power and magic bled out, mixing with painful thing that Ruby realised was the remnants of her soul, her broken, torn soul that had given up.

As they hit, Ruby's vision whited out and she felt herself collapse against the ground, her body cradled within the standing stones, where Lapin had come so many times to commune with the Sugar Plum Fairy. It felt like lifetimes ago.

Her magic, which she'd devoted to the Hungry One mixed with the light of the Bulb and just for a second, she thought she could finally feel what Liam had talked about. That balance. That change.

But Ruby didn't have time to appreciate it as her awareness rapidly slipped away from her and darkness started to take over her vision.

Her heart lurched, panic flooding her veins. She hadn't meant to do this! She'd just wanted to stop _feeling_ the magic. But now that she had done it, she could not undo it. Of course she would crumble before magic did.

This was just one final, stupid, thoughtless action after a life of naivety and foolishness.

As she felt herself fading, she spared a thought for her mother.

Her beautiful, smart, overbearing, impossible mother.

She should have listened to her.

She wished she'd just listened, all those years ago.

Neither of them had understood. No one would explain why they'd needed to know all that. They'd just been told that they'd had to and, for them, it hadn't been good enough. They'd been to young, too naive, too sheltered to understand. And now Jet never would.

She wished they could have. Listened. Learned. Been stronger.

She wished to hear her sister laugh one more time and she wished to see her wave her sword and she even wished to sit beside her as they listened to yet another one of Lapin's or Theo's or their mum's lectures.

She wished for more time.

\-------

Ruby came to in a bed.

A very familiar bed.

She hadn't slept here in so long but she would always remember it.

The sun filtered through the window, warming her old room.

Her room!

She sat bolt upright, staring straight through the wide opening between the rooms. She and Jet had destroyed the doors separating them when they were nine and kept wrecking them until her mother gave up fixing them.

Jet.

Her twin was sitting on the edge of her bed, cross-legged and grinning as she practically vibrated in spot.

“Hey Ruby! You’re finally up! I’ve been awake for ages. I know mum said we could go wake her up as soon as we were awake but I wanted to wait for you, it’s your Saint's Day too after all and you should be able to sleep if you want to.”

Ruby frowned. "Saint's Day?"

Jet's grin widened. "Don't tell me you forgot silly!"

She leapt of the bed, bounding over to Ruby and tackling her.

"Happy 14th Saint's Day, Ruby!"


	2. A New Day, A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has some realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me food name puns. I need help. 
> 
> The next day! Don't expect updates as regularly as this (I'm gonna try for once a week) I just have no self control.

Ruby's head spun as her back hit the soft mattress. She had to blink tears out of her eyes when she felt her sister's now-unfamiliar weight on her. How did she have forgotten this feeling so quickly?

This couldn't be possible. This wasn't real.

She was hallucinating. This was one last fantasy dreamed up by her mind before she died. Or before she experienced whatever the consequences of her actions were.

"Hey, Ruby, what's wrong?" Jet asked her, her voice holding the tenderness that she reserved only for when she was worried about Ruby.

Ruby swallowed back a sob. She'd gotten really good at doing that over the years.

She hesitated, but then decided to indulge herself, to immerse herself in this illusion. One last perfect, innocent, carefree day. Or however long the universe would allow her.

Ruby sniffed and smiled. "Nothing. It's just… we're fourteen now."

Jet grinned brightly. "I know. We're so old!"

Ruby swallowed again but Jet didn't notice her affected mood, bouncing off the bed and running over to her room.

"Come on, if we don't look proper, Mum will be mad at us, and I want to stay on her good side today. Dad said he was going to give us a surprise."

Ruby remembered.

They _had_ managed to stay good that day, making it to midday without getting in trouble. Theo and some of the other Knights of North-Gumbia had followed them and their father as they went out and had lunch in Dulcington. When they got back, Calroy and their father had treated them both to a combat lesson. Of course, their mother had found out, and Ruby distinctly recalled hearing the echoes of her parents' fight about it, though her mother had not addressed it to them. It was one of the few things in her life she hadn't told Jet about.

Ruby frowned. She wondered why her subconscious chose _this_ day. Why not the day after, when they'd slipped out of Lapin's class and gone to the secret fights held by the kids and street urchins in the Dulcington? Jet had wrestled her way to the top of the charts and Ruby had talked her way out of getting stabbed. On top of that, shad also successfully stolen from the four older kids who had pickpocketed her on her excursion the week prior. It had earnt them the respect that had them commanding the streets for the next four years. There had been challengers, of course, but none had been able to best them when they worked as a team. And they always worked as a team.

That had been a good day made even better by the fact that they had managed to return before Lapin had noticed their absence, though Ruby now wondered if the old rabbit had ever really been as blind as he pretended to be.

This had not been.

This year had marked the first year that their mother insisted that they have lessons on their Saint's Day. She remembers sitting in the room, eyes glazed as Lapin droned on before being dragged to the church to say their prayers before they had been allowed to properly celebrate.

She'd hated every second of that morning, anxious to get it done and hadn't been able to sleep that night, her parents' fight still ringing in her ears.

As Ruby made her way to her closet, she almost tripped over her art supplies, which she'd left strewn across the floor. This had been when she was between phases. Her carelessness with the equipment showing that she was about to switch interests. If she remembered correctly, she would take up singing and the lute next (she had been quite good at singing, but not as adept at the lute, and the dissonance between her talent in the two had caused her to lose passion for it fast) and then she would change to dancing for two months which would evolve to acrobatics by the time their next Saint's Day came around.

That was the one that had stuck. And the one that had been the most useful in the end. Though, she wished she'd somehow decided to pursue magic, that some twist of fate would have allowed her to begin learning it earlier. She could have been good at. Maybe even one day as good as Saccharina. But she'd never know. War wasn't exactly the best time to learn the complex foundations needed to be able to perform proper spells that actually caused damage.

Ruby couldn't imagine why a hallucination would have such mundane detail as the mess in her room.

This was an ordinary day. It didn't make sense for her to be experiencing this.

She was quiet on the way down, stewing as Jet practically skipped alongside her, chattering happily. 

She'd had hallucinations before, she'd even had one or two visions; they had never felt like this.

This almost felt… real.

It struck as she was eating breakfast. She had followed Jet, just like she'd always done, and hugged her parents, a tight crushing one from her father and a warm but sharp one from her mother, and then took her place across from her sister at the table.

Theo was standing at the door, Toby on the other, less used exit, as they watched over them silently.

Lapin would already be getting ready for their lesson.

Liam was still in the Great Stone Candy Mountains, three months away from arriving in her life.

She dropped her fork when she realised it, the clattering sound cutting off Jet and her father's loud chattering.

"Ruby!" There was her mother's instinctive reprimand.

"Ruby, are you alright?" That was her father, his tone gentle and concerned.

Jet did not say anything, just stared at her. She knew that she was acting strange. She had not done this the first time around. This was not how hallucinations went. This was not plucked from her memory, the edges were to sharp, the details to minute.

This was real.

A thousand thoughts crashed through Ruby's head all at once. All she could do was stare as she realised the implications of her situation.

When she didn't react to their voices, her father rose and walked to her side, Jet also stood up whilst their mother leant forward in her seat.

"Ruby," her father's voice rumbled. That deep cadence had been one of her last comforts after Jet…

But Jet was alive. She wasn't dead anymore. She'd never died.

And she wouldn't. Ruby would make sure of it.

In that second, Ruby made a decision, constructed her plan and decided on to carry it out.

Her mother had once said that she'd grown into a woman who was not afraid to make her bloody way through the world. She had become good enough at politics and reading between the lines by that point to get the hidden meaning; that Ruby was ruthless and cunning and was capable of using both those attributes to get what she wanted.

It was time to test that assessment.

She blinked and looked to her dad, plastering a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

Her dad's hand tightened on her shoulder. (When had that gotten there? Ruby hadn't noticed. That was something she'd need to do better. She couldn't miss things like that. She'd missed too many things last time.)

She met the suspicious and worried gazes of her family, her eyes settling on her twin. "Really. I just had a nightmare last night. It's okay now."

Her mother frowned. "Are you alright?"

Ruby turned her smile to her mother. "Of course. Dreams can't hurt me."

She made it through breakfast and then they were herded to the tower where Lapin conducted their lessons under their mother's disapproving eye.

_'We might have been able to use your nightmare to get out of this,'_ Jet whispered to her in twinspeak as she squirmed in her seat, barely one minute into their class and already wanting to leave.

Ruby nodded absentmindedly, but did not reply like she used to, when they would keep up their murmured conversations throughout the entirety of their classes instead of actually listening to Lapin.

She would not make the same mistake again.

Lapin was droning on about the history of Ceresia and its relationship to the Church, information that would have been quite helpful in her understanding in the future. Ruby listened with rapt attention.

She actually asked a question. A question that was on topic and not designed to distract Lapin.

Jet was gaping at her. Lapin blinked, shocked, but answered after only a few seconds' hesitation. Ruby ignored their reactions. There was little she would be able to do to explain her seemingly sudden change in personality, but she did not have time to slowly ease into it. She only had four years. Four years to fix things and make sure that the Church could not attack them from the same angle that they had the last time. They would not dethrone her father under false pretences. They would not turn Calorum against them. Candia would not burn.

If the bitchifex wanted to come for her kingdom, she would need to do it from another angle.

Ruby did not whine as they were dragged down to the chapel nor did she roll her eyes through her prayers. If she were to pull off her plan, she would need to cultivate the appearance of someone so devout that her faith could not be questioned, following in the steps of her lost aunt, the Saint Citrina. 

Lapin noticeably hesitated when she willingly dropped to her knees at the alter and placidly listened to him, none of the nervous energy that she used to be filled with which would have her fidgeting through the entirety of his sermon.

When they were done, Ruby briefly contemplated pausing in front of one of the stained glass windows and bowing her head, but thought that that might be too much too soon. So, she dutifully followed her mother out of the small cathedral, ignoring the surprised looks that Jet kept sending her.

She tried to be cheerful on their lunch with their father at Dulcington, but she kept getting distracted, preoccupied by seeing old shops that had been burned down, by having Jet back at her side, by seeing the many fallen Knights still alive. Both Jet and her father kept sending her furtive glances, but Ruby didn't acknowledge them, shaking her gaze away from Sir Toby or Lamington, who had become her second in command on the streets, or Frostel, the travelling pickpocket, to refocus on the conversation that she was only minimally contributing to. People she'd never thought she would ever see again.

People that she couldn't let die.

When they arrived back at Castle Candy, their dad lead them to the training courtyard where Calroy was waiting beside a rack of training swords.

Ruby froze.

He'd been dead for so long, but the time had done nothing to appease her rage. She had never been as good as Liam, had never been able to rise above it.

"Now, don't tell your mother, but I'm about to give you both your first sword fighting lesson," her dad said with a wide grin.

Jet clapped her hands together and let out a manic laugh, but Ruby clenched her hands behind her back, breathing deeply.

She turned to her dad, and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Can I actually go down to the archery range, dad? I think I'd be a better archer than a swordswoman."

Her father frowned briefly before he smiled widely. "Of course, Ruby. We can go there after."

Ruby shook her head. She knew that as soon as she got a weapon in her hand, she drive it through Calroy's stupid face, regardless if it was blunted. She needed time to get her emotions under control. She couldn't exactly murder her father's closest advisor.

Yet.

She just needed to find some proof.

Easier said than done, but she thought she knew where to begin looking.

"Why don't I go with Sir Toby now? I'm sure one of the archers will be there," she suggested lightly.

Jet frowned and turned to her.

" _Are you sure?_ " she asked in Twinspeak.

Ruby smiled at her. _"Yes. The new Head of the Army should have some private lessons. I wouldn't want to cut that short. And I'm thinking of maybe being Head Archer."_

Jet paused for a second before she returned her smile. " _Thanks, Rubes. You're the best!_ "

Ruby nodded, feeling the thrum of the locket on her chest. She suddenly had to swallow back tears. She'd forgotten that it used to do that; thrum when either of them felt a particularly strong emotion.

Her dad was stammering. "Ah, yeah. That sounds great. If you wanna."

Ruby visibly grinned, bouncing on her toes as she threw her arms around him. "Thanks, pops."

Her father ruffled her hair like he hadn't done in over half a decade.

She flounced off, hearing Sir Toby scrabble a bit and Theo whispering a frantic order, before he fell in behind her.

"Archery is a very noble pursuit," Sir Toby commented as they approached the range. "I'm sure you will be very accomplished at it, Princess."

Ruby inclined her head at him respectfully, ignoring the stutter in his step at her sudden proper behaviour.

"If the Bulb above wills it, then I will succeed," she replied.

Her manners may have given Sir Toby pause, but her reply had him gaping. He blinked at her for a few seconds whilst Ruby continued.

"Of course, Princess," he eventually said and they fell into silence as they walked along.

The green sour strap archer attending to the range roused at their approach, straightening up and immediately assuming parade rest.

"Princess Ruby!" he greeted with a deep bow. "Sir Toby."

"I would like to learn archery, please," Ruby announced.

The man blinked at her. "Of - of course, Princess. I will get you a beginner bow."

Ruby frowned. "I want one that will work as a proper weapon, not a glorified toy."

The man nodded frantically. "Yes, Princess."

He whisked into the large gingerbread shed that housed all of the ranged training weapons, abandoning the arrows that he had been tending to.

Ruby rolled her shoulders, starting to do warm up stretches. She frowned as she assumed familiar positions that she'd used a thousand times before, feeling a stiff strain in her muscles that she'd hadn't felt in years.

Shit.

This body didn't have the muscle memory of her old one, which had been honed by years of acrobatics, archery and fighting, that she'd never stopped training, even years into peacetime. After it all, she had finally understood why her father and Theo had always trained so hard.

Ruby listened as the archer explained the basics to her, internally grumbling at how much she struggled to draw back the bow.

She nocked an arrow, aimed and loosed as the archer instructed her, grimacing when the arrow thunked into the very outer ring of the lollipop target.

"That is very good, Princess," the archer complimented. "Not many hit the target on their first try."

_What about on the millionth one?_

Ruby managed to cast him a grateful smile before she was loosing another arrow, her movements just a little awkward as she adjusted to her weaker muscles.

She would need to start training immediately.

By the end of her session, he was able to get her shooting to an acceptable accuracy, though the imprecision still irked her. She lowered her bow after about an hour, her arm aching. She wouldn't get much more progress that day, and she had things to do before Jet's training session ended. It had about an hour and a half left, if Ruby's memory served her right.

"Thank you," Ruby said, turning to the archer who had overseen her for the hour as she took off the guard on her arm. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name Mr -?"

"Sarone, Aeple Sarone, Princess."

Ruby inclined her head in the respectful nod that she was meant to give to her subjects. "Thank you, Mr Sarone. Your help has been much appreciated."

The man grinned and bowed. "Any time, Princess. You have a real talent for archery."

"You flatter me," she replied with a laugh. "I wish you a good day."

They entered the castle again and Ruby curtseyed at Sir Toby, a rather strange experience when she wasn't in a dress. She had worn them much more often in her last few years in the future, when she had been required to be seen as a formal figure.

"Thank you for guarding me, Sir Toby," she said. "I will not require an escort for the remainder of the day."

Sir Toby bowed at her. "It was my honour, your grace. I will be happy to accompany you on any other archery ventures in the future. It seems the Bulb above has blessed you with great skill with the bow."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. May the Bulb shine upon you."

Sir Toby beamed at her. "And you, princess."

Ruby nodded deeply at him and walked off, stopping by her room to pick up one of her many lined notebooks and shoving it in a large satchel with a bunch of her study materials, pausing just long enough to clean her room up. She hadn't been in the room since she'd left Castle Candy for Calorum all those years ago. She hadn't been able to re-enter it when all that would be left there was the ghost of her sister. Back then, or she guesses, yesterday, she didn't have the appreciation for organisation and order that she did now.

With a sugar quill and her white chocolate notebook in her satchel, Ruby made her way through the castle and sat down, cross legged in front of the four, humongous statues of her aunts.

Ruby started to make a list. Of things she needed to do, things that needed to change and things that she would not be able to change but would need to be ready for.

She wrote and she wrote, sifting through her memories and attempting to ensure that she didn't forget anything.

Eventually, she got herself down to a checklist for the next three days. It was short and sweet, but more complicated than it seemed at first glance.

Ruby sighed as she looked up from the book, staring at the statues around her.

She felt something in the back of her mind and Ruby almost screamed when she heard the whispers of the shadows echo around her.

She slammed her book closed and throw it, jumping to her feet as she ran her hand through her hair, tugging it hard. However, she paused before she could cast the shadows away. They no longer felt like the cold, destructive things that had urged her towards vengeance and rage.

These were… warmer. Their whispers did not tell tales of hatred, they just called welcomes in her ears.

_Mistress… you are - you are here… you are home… let us help you…_

They were a thousand voices speaking at once, all ready to embrace her.

Ruby closed her eyes and tentatively delved into her magic, feeling that the connection inside her was more indistinct, less rigid than before, but somehow more lively, thrumming with a sought of life that it had never had in the past (or, well, future). She felt sparks of energy shoot through her body as she channelled her magic and her eyes snapped open.

She gasped at what she saw.

In one hand, a ball of light glowed in her palm, whilst shadows pooled in the other.

In between them, streams of purple light danced around her, singing songs of growth and change and prosperity. Her vision turned misty as she finally felt it. Neither the cold destructiveness of the Hungry One, nor the blinding light of the Bulb scorched her soul. Whatever she'd done back there, that strange balance she'd found, had carried over into this world.

She could tap into both the Bulb and the Hungry One, the light and the shadows, and she could use them both to feel the ever changing world around her. Finally, she understood what Liam had been trying to teach her. The Bulb birthed them and the Hungry One took them at death, but the time in between was for them, was for the change and the growth that came with truly living.

She dismissed the Sweetening magic first, releasing it with a smile. She allowed herself to bask in the golden glow for a few more seconds before she allowed that to disperse too. They would be useful in the future, but they were not calling for her now.

Now, the shadows had news for her.

And, for the first time in her life, Ruby let them in with warmth and security in her heart, finding comfort in their protectiveness as she raised her right hand to her hear, allowing the black mass that was wrapped around her hand, to speak directly to her.

_We can help you, Mistress… we have felt what you will need… follow us._

So, Ruby allowed them to lead her. At their bidding, she walked over to Sapphria's statue, and climbed it with more difficulty than she would like - she _really_ needed to start her acrobatics training. However, she made it to the circlet, pushing the purple jewel that was inlaid at its crux, one that mirrored the jewel in Ruby's own circlet.

A compartment opened up in front of Ruby's eyes, books and scrolls and maps. But, most interesting of all, a clear, pale blue sphere made of pure sugar, and a set of four black daggers, each long but, as Ruby discovered when she picked one up, well balanced enough to use as throwing knives. Ruby took the sphere, the daggers and two of the books; one that was a pure black journal and another that was deep purple and pulsed with magic, and scampered down the statue, depositing her findings in her satchel just in time to see her mother storm into the room.

The queen paused when she saw Ruby.

"Ruby," she said, her furious scowl quickly being replaced by raised eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

Ruby raised one of the history books in her satchel.

"I just wanted to do some studying in the quiet," she explained. "It's… peaceful here… calm."

Her mother took a deep breath in, glancing down. Her voice was quiet when she answered, "Yes, it is."

Ruby clenched her hand around the satchel strap, reaching back and stealthily summoning her white journal and quill into her hand before shoving them in the bag.

"You can stay here. I was just leaving," she told her mum. "I know people usually like to be alone in here."

Her mother looked up at her, eyes widening before she nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Ruby hesitated for a second before she stepped forward and enveloped her Mum in a firm hug.

"I love you."

Her mother took a second to return the embrace. "I love you too, Ruby."

Before Ruby let go, her mother kissed her on the head. Ruby pretended she didn't see the defeated slump of her shoulders when the queen faced the statue of her aunt.

\----

That night, after dinner, Jet's raised her eyebrows at Ruby's spotless room.

"Are you done with art?" she asked.

Ruby grinned. "Yep. I think I want to do something more active. Sitting still all day is boring. I think I want to try acrobatics!"

Jet matched her expression. "Like with the ropes and the flips? Cool."

"Yeah I want to fly through the air!" Ruby said as they both started to get ready for bed.

"And I want to be the most fearsome fighter in Calorum!"

Ruby giggled. "So you liked your lesson?"

"Yeah! I'm totally going to take over Theo's job! I'd be great at it."

"You should teach me what you learnt," Ruby suggested lightly, riding high on the exhilarating feeling of talking to her twin again after all these years.

Jet flung herself onto her bed. "I totally will."

"Then I can watch your back both up close and from afar."

Jet laughed as she got under the covers. "I'm going to be a great general, Ruby. I'll protect you. I'll protect everyone."

Ruby was quiet as she crawled into her own bed, staring at her ceiling, the orange light slowly receding towards the window as the sun fell below the horizon.

"Do you really not want to be queen?" she asked.

Jet sighed deeply. "You know I don't. But I also know you don't either, so I wouldn't abdicate and make you be queen. Even though you'd be much better at it than me."

Ruby snorted. "No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would! You're good at everything."

Ruby frowned. That was just it, wasn’t? Ruby had been good at almost everything she'd tried, but she had been _only_ good. Never a great mage or a great leader or a great beauty; she had never been great at anything until she had started listening to the whispers of the courts and mastering its language. She had learnt to play the games more expertly than any other in Candia, and had used her skill to protect her sister, to protect her queen, to protect her realm.

"I've seen what the crown did to Dad and Mum," Jet murmured. "I don't want that to happen to me. I don't think I'm good enough to do it. I'd be a better general. I can do more good without being chained down by a crown."

"What if you didn't have to take the throne?" she questioned, voice barely above a whisper. "What if there was someone else."

She heard Jet shift up onto her elbows. "Are you saying that you want to take the throne? Is that what today has been about."

Ruby sat up and shook her head. "No. But I… I think I might know a way to help you."

Jet huffed. "You've been acting weird all day. And don't tell me it was just a bad dream! You've never lied to me before Ruby."

Ruby frowned. It may as well have been a dream, for it would never come to pass. Not on her watch. Now, it was just a nightmare.

"I'll tell you what I mean tomorrow night, I promise. Please, just give me time to make sense of it all," Ruby implored desperately. "I'm sorry. I just… I need just some time to get everything together."

Jet stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded. "Alright Ruby. I trust you."

She lay down and Ruby gave a sigh of relief as she did the same.

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey, it's you and me, right?" Jet reminded her with a yawn. "Jet and Ruby forever?"

"Forever," Ruby confirmed, lying down.

When Jet's breathing evened out, Ruby ducked under the covers, pulling the satchel towards her from where it was lying beside her on the bed.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her magic. She felt her heart lurch excitedly as a small ball of golden light appeared in her hand as Ruby opened the black book.

The first page read:

_The Life of Sapphria Rocks, the youngest (and the best) Rocks sister._

Ruby grinned as she turned the page.

_I don't know if I'll survive this war. And I don't know if anyone will find this, (I'm sure Gummy will hid it and all my other secrets well) but the world deserves to know of my brilliance._

_For the person who found this, congratulations, I'm going to teach you all my secrets._

Ruby read until she felt her eyes droop and the words stopped making sense in her head.

But she learnt a lot, about poisons, about whispers, about the secrets of Castle Candy, and, most importantly, about how to establish her web throughout Calorum.

Ruby felt a resolve harden inside her. Suddenly, her list got longer.

She knew what she would need to do.

Her mind spun plans as she finally fell asleep.

She was not prepared for what awaited her when she finally let her eyes fall closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like where this is going?
> 
> This chapter was longer than others will be, but there was a lot to get through.
> 
> What do you think is on Ruby's list?


	3. Setting Out the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a very interesting dream, and makes her first changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Teddy and JohskatheWise for your name suggestions. I did use one of Teddy's in this chapter. 
> 
> Food pun names are still welcome. I probably won't be introducing OC's as main main characters, but I will need a few. 
> 
> Also, I only roughly skimmed through this chapter, so it may have a few mistakes.

Ruby was walking through the forest outside Castle Candy. Light trickled through the trees, their trunks casting shadows on the ground and purple energy swirled around her.

Ruby felt the life and energy pulse around her as the forest grew and she couldn't stop the peals of delighted laughter bursting from her as she strolled.

She came to a sudden stop when the standing stones came into view, Lapin's teacup sitting there, steaming with a deep indigo liquid, a chocolate teaspoon stirring it slowly. Her heart clenched and her gut churned as she knew she had to step between them.

The shadows whipped around her. _Step… step inside… Mis… Mistress… you need… you need to see._

The purple energy danced passed her and twirled around just outside the standing stones and she felt the golden light gently nudge her forward.

With no other real choice to be had, Ruby stepped forward into the standing stones.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by reflective crystal, as if she'd stepped inside a gemstone. As she looked around, different scenes started to spring to life within the mirrors. Parts of Candia and the Dairy Isles and the Vegetania, a hundred different lives, a hundred different people, briefly flashing up before they were replaced by another.

A flash of minty green caught her eyes and Ruby whirled to face it, her attention pin pointing on.

Every image froze and then changed to reflect the one that Ruby was focused on.

It showed Saccharina, Winterscoop in hand as she talked to Gooey and Swifty both of whom had distinctive Meatlander weapons in their hands.

Ruby recognised this story.

It was as Rina earnt the loyalty of the Frosted Fleet. They would be on the bone island just off the chilli sea for the next few months. Ruby watched as a sausage man burst from behind a skull and Saccharina spun, raised her spoon and sent a lightning bolt at him, burning him to a crisp before he could get within five metres of her.

After a while, the images faded and Ruby was left alone in the dimness of some light emanating from the light blue crystal walls. Suddenly, a familiar, dark blue figure walked towards her from the depths of the crystal. Ruby stepped back sharply at the image of her Aunt Lazuli.

She raised her chin, making herself assume the removed, regal expression she'd mastered in her first few weeks as Saccharina's chief advisor.

She had a lot of… complicated feelings towards Lazuli. Of course, she admired and loved her aunt, but she couldn't help but be just a little bit bitter. Her aunt had allowed Ruby to believe that she would be her champion, knowing that Saccharina surpassed Ruby in every way. She knew it wasn't Lazuli's fault, but Ruby had gotten her hopes up, had thought that _she_ could be a driving force behind bringing Candia's magic back. She had thought that _that_ was her purpose. Accepting her place as a background supporter had been a tough pill to swallow.

She always knew that she would be second to someone, and she had loved being Jet's younger twin, but she had wanted her chance to shine. She had found that in the circus, but she had already indulged herself enough in her past life. This time, she would be content working in the shadows, shining the light on her two, stronger, better sisters.

"Archmage Lazuli," Ruby greeted, giving a textbook perfect curtsy - only then noticing that she was wearing the dark red gown that she had taken to wearing most often in the future.

"Ruby," the tall woman replied. "I did not know what to make of this vision when I foresaw this, many years ago. I did not think that it would come to pass."

Ruby didn't know what to say to that, so she just continued on, "I will bring your legacy back to Candia. I will ensure that she takes her rightful place as heir."

Lazuli frowned. "You are skilled in the arcane arts, just as her. More skilled than you have appeared to be before."

"The mysteries of magic are difficult to grasp." Ruby knew that that comment was petty, but she couldn't help herself. She had made peace with her childish resentment of Saccharina but she had not gotten over the sting of Lazuli's rejection.

Ruby sighed, immediately feeling her gut twist in guilt. "I will make sure that Saccharina arrives at Castle Candy. She will ensure that your dream comes to pass."

Lazuli's face twisted. "Ruby-"

"I know that you cannot tell me much… which is also why Sapphria isn't here, right?"

"You know of Her?"

Ruby swallowed. "Yes. And I want to… I will help free you."

Lazuli paused. "You are hiding many secrets."

Ruby gave her a close-lipped smile.

Lazuli pressed her lips together and nodded. "If you continue down the path you are now, Sapphria may be able to visit you. Maybe even Citrina as well if you continue to use the power of the Bulb."

Ruby frowned. "I haven't devoted myself to one orb."

"But you do draw power from each of them individually, as well as together. That might just be enough of a similarity to summon Citrina."

Ruby nodded, tucking the implications of that statement into the back of her mind for later contemplation.

"I will find a way to get Saccharina to Castle Candy."

Lazuli inclined her head forwards. "I believe you will."

Ruby took a step back starting to glance around for an exit in the chamber.

"Thank you," Lazuli and Ruby glanced back at her.

"Oh," she stammered, unprepared. "Um… you're welcome?"

Lazuli's lips twitched and she glanced down briefly, frowning in thought. Ruby had never known her aunt to be lost for words. Nothing in any of their few interactions of the many, many stories of her ever suggested she would be so uncertain.

Nevertheless, Ruby waited the few seconds it took for her Aunt to find the right wording.

Lazuli took a deep breath and looked Ruby in the eye. "My younger sisters do not get the recognition they deserve, particularly Sapphria. In many ways, she was the most effective of all of us. She had the largest following, her influence spread father than even mine. I know she dabbled in magic much more subtle than mine. The reason she is not talked about much is because she was very good at what she did. She knew how to talk and how to manipulate people to get what she wanted, and her spies were invaluable in the war."

Ruby nodded, feeling something harden inside of her.

But Lazuli wasn't finished yet. "However, for all her games and her mysteries, Sapphria was, perhaps, the most loved within the castle. If you decide to follow in her footsteps, know that you will always be able to fall back on your family."

Ruby stared at her, the back of her throat becoming heavy.

Then, she nodded her head, her voice a reverent whisper. "Thank you, Aunt Lazuli."

"No, thank you, Ruby. I do have a request for you, though."

Ruby looked up at her. "I will fulfill it if I can."

Lazuli swallowed. Her voice was quiet as she asked, "Can you tell your mother that I love her, and that I am so _, so_ sorry. I wish it had not come to that, and I'm even more sorry that I did not prepare her for it. I miss her so much."

Ruby swallowed. "Of course, Aunt. I will tell her… She loves you as well."

"I know," Lazuli whispered. "I wish it did not cause her so much pain."

They were quiet for a few moments before Lazuli straightened and inclined her head forward, a small smirk on her features. "I wish you good fortune in your endeavours. And… may the Bulb shine upon you."

Ruby snorted and Lazuli gave a small laugh as the dark blue woman stepped back and the crystalline mirrors shattered around Ruby.

\------

Ruby managed to convince Jet to wait through their lessons instead of dipping out of them.

" _I think I can get us a way out of here without risking getting in trouble,_ " she'd whispered to her sister in Twinspeak when Jet looked like she was getting antsy.

About an hour later than they'd usually escape, Ruby stuck her hand up.

Lapin blinked, voice puttering out mid speech. "Erm… yes Princess Ruby? You have a question?"

"If the major reason that the final Ceresian monarch got overthrown was that he had become disconnected with his people, shouldn't Jet and I make a concerted effort to understand our subjects on a more hands-on level."

Lapin nodded. "Of course, Princess. That is a very good insight. I would highly recommend you both learn about your subjects directly."

"Then we should visit Dulcington and talk with some of the workers and dwellers there. I think it would be a good idea if we do it now."

Lapin frowned. "You still have much content to cover Princess…"

"I think a practical lesson would be more suited to this unit, Chancellor."

Lapin opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Ruby messaged him.

_"This is important. We need to go down to Dulcington, now."_

She felt shock reverberate through Lapin's mind and he furrowed his eyebrows.

_"I know your secret, Chancellor. I know about Her."_

The reply was cautious. _"What could you possibly mean by that?"  
_

_"You know, Chancellor. I have seen you at the Standing Stones. Let us go now and I will visit you later and explain everything."_

Lapin closed his mouth and paused, giving Ruby a short glare.

"Fine, I will call some guards for you. Perhaps a practical lesson is in order after that particular unit of history."

Jet's eyes widened but Ruby put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think guards would rather defeat the whole purpose of the outing, don't you?"

Lapin glared at her again, but Ruby met his gaze head on.

Finally, he sighed. "If I am asked where you are, I will say that you snuck out again when I allowed you both a toilet break."

Ruby grinned. "We will try and be back before lunch. No one will go looking for us before then."

"I expect you both to accompany me to my afternoon sermon in Dulcington on Bulbsday."

Ruby nodded, and replied serenely. "Of course, Chancellor. We would be delighted."

Lapin narrowed his eyes, but then huffed, "Fine. Be gone with you."

They didn't need to be asked twice, and snuck their way back to their rooms to retrieve their commoner clothes in shocked silence. When they left the castle, Jet burst into giggles, which Ruby quickly matched.

In a flash, they running down the bridge, Ruby trying her hand at balancing across the railing (which she managed with better success than she), whilst also banishing the awful memories that echoed through her mind.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it," Jet proclaimed with a grin. "I can't believe you _talked_ your way out of lessons."

Ruby laughed. "I didn't know if it would work."

Jet snorted. "That was amazing, Ruby."

Before she could go on, her head whipped around, spying a few large kids slip into a backstreet. "There! That must be where the fights are being held."

Ruby nodded, and followed her twin as she rushed towards the back alley street fights.

Like the last time, Ruby watched from the sidelines as Jet fought her way through the extensive opponents ready to step up to her, thinking that the spoilt kid from the castle would be an easy target. They had been all too happy to let her buy her way in when Jet offered double what everyone else had added to the pool. As Jet cleaned up the opponents, more scrappy and fierce than any other, Ruby got to work.

A few of the local thieves were eyeing her off , the teenagers remembering how they'd stolen from her on her and Jet's outing the week before. However, this time Ruby weaved in and out of the shadows, disappearing from their eyesight and lightly dancing between them, slipping jewellery and coins from their purse. Last time, she'd gotten caught by one of the older pickpockets, and found herself at the wrong end of a lolly shank, the grizzled candied ginger uncaring of Ruby's station. It was only a bit of fast talking on Ruby's part, and Jet's menacing growl that had stopped Ruby from getting stabbed.

This time, Ruby successfully slipped the ornate watch from the man's breast pocket. This time, Ruby pretended to be distracted as she watched Jet's next opponent, a marshmallow with bulging muscles, grin her opponent into the ground. This time it was Ruby, slipping the longest of Sapphria's three daggers (the other two were shorter, less conspicuous and easier to throw), out of her cloak as she grabbed Frostel's hand, which had slipped into one of Ruby's pockets, and setting the knife against her wrist.

The frosting froze.

"Nice try," Ruby complimented, narrowing her eyes.

"My princess… I didn't… ah…" the pickpocket stuttered. "I wouldn't have."

Ruby smiled darkly. "Oh, but you did."

Frostel bowed her head, shaking. "I beg for mercy, your grace. Please don't take my hand… or my life."

Ruby allowed her expression to soften. "Of course not. I wouldn't punish someone for merely surviving."

She released Frostel's hand and sheathed her dagger and the girl snatched her hand back. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out the coins that Frostel had been going for, pressing it into her hand.

She bent forward and whispered into her hear, "Next time, don't approach your mark with the light at your back. Your shadow warned me of your approach."

Frostel stared at her, eyes wide as she nodded. The older teen's hands tightened around the coins as a shaky smile spilt across her face.

"I'm sure you will remember this kindness," Ruby murmured, aware that all the other thieves had turned their attention to the interaction, even as the fights continued in front of them. Ruby didn't need to look to know that Jet was winning, the black half of the heart on her chest hummed with Jet's triumph.

Frostel nodded frantically. "Of course, Princess. Forever, Princess."

Ruby smiled. "Brilliant."

She turned and walked away, feeling Frostel follow her without hesitation. She exchanged grins with Jet as her sister pinned the marshmallow to the ground, her knee on his back and led Frostel out of earshot of the spectators, but not out of view of them.

"You travel through Calroum, don't you, Frostel?" she asked.

Frostel nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes, though I do tend to stay in Candia."

"You like to… target quite wealthy people, don't you?"

Frostel frowned anxiously. "I don't take much, Princess, I promise. They don't even notice any of it is missing."

Ruby waved her off. "I am not arguing with your choice of prey, I quite agree with your reasoning."

Frostel's shoulders slumped. "Thank you, Princess."

Ruby raised her chin in a way that made it look like she was gazing down at the girl, even though they were almost the same height. "I'm sure you hear many interesting things in your travels."

"I keep my mouth shut, Princess," Frostel promised, lowering her gaze submissively. "I wouldn't dream of spilling Candia's secrets, and I don't go looking for trouble."

"Of course not, I trust that you have Candia's safety and prosperity in your mind at all times," Ruby appeased. "However, I might be interested in hearing of your exploits."

Ruby withdrew a black sugarglass sending mirror, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand from her pocket, which she'd enchanted last night with a spell she'd found in the purple grimoire she'd taken from Sapphria's crown.

"You will be able to contact me with this, just tap it and whisper a message. I trust that you will tell me of any information you discover that is… pertinent to the preservation and success of Candia."

Frostel stared at the mirror, slowly taking it.

"What sort of… magic is this?"

Ruby smiled at her, commanding light to surround the mirror. "This is not magic… I have been blessed with miracles by the Bulb. And it is the will of the Bulb that Candia prospers. I and now you, have been chosen as tools to bring about that will."

Frostel blinked for a few seconds, hand tightening around the mirror. "Of course, Princess. I am honoured."

She bowed her head and leant forward slightly, looking almost as if she was praying to Ruby.

However, the frosting woman whispered, "You laid it on a bit thick there, Princess. But I am loyal to the Sweetening Path and to Candia. I will do as you command, my princess."

Ruby fought _hard_ to keep the shock of her face. The only reason she knew of Frostel's spy capabilities was because she'd met the woman on the road travelling for the Swirling Sisters. She knew that the girl had been extremely loyal to Candia, but she had not known she was a practitioner of magic.

Ruby reached out for Frostel, cupping the girl's cheek and tipping her head up. She reached for both powers, easily finding the balance, causing energy to fill her body. Suddenly, she could feel everything around her. It wasn't just the shadows and the light, but the life that sparked in every living being and pulsed through every growing thing around them. She let purple spark in her eyes and Frostel grinned.

The light blue frosting stepped back and bowed deeply as she raised her voice so others could hear. "You are too kind, Princess. Thank you for your generosity."

Ruby inclined her head forward and walked back to the group.

The fights had finished, Jet obviously having won the bouts as the other fighters and watchers were surrounding her and cheering. The thieves and more unscrupulous spectators all had their attention focused on Ruby.

Ruby grinned at them.

"I think you guys need to take better care of your things," she told them as she handed back their things, giving each of them an extra gold coin.

Next to her, Jet was sharing the winnings of the fights amongst all the participants.

Their eyes widened as they received their stuff, trinkets stolen from pockets, bracelets taken straight off wrists and even a few rings slipped from fingers.

The ginger candy raised an impressed eyebrow at her. "I didn't think a little brat raised in a castle would have such light fingers."

Ruby raised her chin as she handed him back his watch and a gold coin. "It would be wise to not underestimate us."

The ginger candy snorted. "The name's Gin Snap, Princess."

Ruby smiled winningly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Another snort. "Don't expect me to fall over my feet to please you, brat."

Ruby's expression turned sharp in its amusement. "I wouldn't dream of it. Don't expect me to go easy on you in the future just because I know you're too slow to catch me."

Gin eyed her for a few seconds before he nodded. "Fair enough."

\-----

After lunch, Ruby made her way down to the chapel, Jet had run off to attempt to convince Theo to give her a combat lesson, so Ruby had a few hours to kill before she was expected at etiquette and courtship lessons with her mother.

As usual for this time of day, Lapin was the only one in the chapel, arranging stacks of the Book of Leaves to hand out at the Bublsday mass, where the wealthier residents of Dulcington and the Castle would attend the morning service.

He glanced up as she entered, his eyes narrowing as he saw her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Princess."

Ruby crossed her arms. "I'm not the heretic, Chancellor."

Lapin flinched but ploughed on, "I haven't visited the stones in months. How did you know about them?"

_Damn_.

Ruby but back a resigned sigh, she'd known that she'd have to play this card sooner than she wanted.

"I saw it in a vision," Ruby claimed. 

Lapin frowned. "A vision."

Ruby nodded. "Yes. It's why I know you serve Her. It's why I know she can watch us, and it's why I know you want to be free of her."

Lapin regarded her for a few seconds. "She is not watching now. She doesn't monitor me that often, usually only if her name is said."

"I suspected."

"Is your vision the reason for the sudden change?"

Ruby pursed her lips, staring out the window. "I cannot allow what I saw to come to pass."

Lapin was silent for a while before he stepped towards her. "You said something about freeing me?"

Ruby tilted her head. "How beholden to Her are you?"

Lapin hesitated for only a moment before he answered. "She will not end my commitment quickly. The only way I could be free is if she were to be defeated."

"And what of your powers?"

"She only opened my connection to magic, when I previously would not have been able to access it. Her… disposal would not undo that."

"Are you sure?"

Lapin nodded. "I am certain. My magic is purely of the Sweetening Path, I have had to research to grow it. She is merely a spirit of that type of magic."

Ruby stared at him for a few seconds, but neither the light, nor the shadows whispered of his deception.

"Alright, then I think we can strike an accord."

Lapin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Ruby held her hands out, scooping a ball of light out of the sunbeam shining through the window, and allowing a shadow from the corner of the room to play across her free arm. She closed her eyes, and purple, sugary energy began to dance around her in swirls and sparks.

Lapin's eyes widened before he was surging forward, grabbing her wrists and disrupting her concentration, and causing the light and the purple energy to sputter out.

"You must not be so obvious, Princess," he hissed. "Anyone could see."

Ruby looked around. "We are alone."

Lapin gave her a flat look.

Ruby sighed and dismissed her shadow after allowing it to caress her cheek. _You need not worry, you are alone, Mistress._

"Besides," she said, summoning a golden glow around herself. "I think that you will find a large portion of my magic is distinctly holy."

Lapin narrowed his eyes at her. "You are more of an apostate than I am."

"Not so. I have read the Book of Leaves."

"When would you have done that?"

Ruby smirked. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Chancellor."

She had found time in the future. The Book was, in fact, mostly good. It preached kindness and honour. Too bad the more… metaphorical stories of purity and light could be twisted so easily. Especially when a great majority of the population would never be literate enough to read the book fully.

"Yes," Lapin agreed, pursing his lips. "I'm beginning to see that."

Ruby increased the intensity of her glow. "So do you think that this will provide enough cover for us?"

"Us? What would we be doing?"

"Why protecting Candia and its magic from those who would seek to squash us, of course. I'm sure you're not unaware of the more… radical parts of the Church."

Lapin's frowned. Silence filled the room.

"You will need to ease into it."

Ruby grinned. "I thought so as well. But I will not be swearing any oaths to the Church. At least none more than I would as a princess."

Lapin nodded in agreement. "You won't need to. It would be a bit… tacky to go as far as your aunt did. Not to mention disrespectful."

Ruby nodded. "I agree. She was the real thing. She does not deserve a heretic mocking her memory more than I will have to."

Lapin raised his eyebrows. "You may not be as completely devoted to the letter of the Book as your aunt was, but your light is purely of the Bulb. You are not mocking her memory… more reimagining it, if I may go so far."

Ruby pressed her lips together, mulling over the thought. After a few moments, she decided to tuck it away for later contemplation.

"I have much to do," she finally announced, before she stuck out her hand. "Do we have an accord."

The Chancellor took her hand and shook it. "We do."

He pulled back, a small smile pulling at his lips. "I may even go so far as saying that I am intrigued at the prospect of working with you."

Ruby inclined her head forward. "Thank you, Chancellor. I look forward to becoming your faithful pupil."

The Chancellor's smile widened a fraction before he bowed. "I hope for a successful alliance."

"As do I."

\----

That night, Ruby knocked on the door to her parents room, something she hadn't done since she was ten years old and both she and Jet had had a nightmare that had made the shadows in their room look like monsters.

Her mother beckoned her in, but stilled at the sight of her.

"Ruby?" she asked. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk with you," Ruby announced, glancing obviously between her mother and father. "The both of you."

Her mother frowned and sat down on the other side of the long couch that her father was seated on as he polished Payment Day.

"What is it?" she asked in concern as her father looked up at her, worry flitting across his features.

Ruby felt her gut churning. The next few minutes would make or break everything. The future of her family, the future of Candia, relied on her skills in persuasion.

"I have been seeing… things, in my sleep," Ruby started off. "True things."

Both her father and mother immediately shifted forwards slightly.

"What things?" her dad asked.

"A lot of things. A lot," Ruby replied. "Just, please be quiet until I've finished. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course," her father said quickly whilst her mother nodded slowly.

Ruby took a deep breath. "I know that you are not dad's first wife, Mum. And I know that Catherine Ghee died before you and mum were married. I also know that she had a daughter that she did not inform Candia about. And that that daughter is the true heir to the throne."

There was a sharp intake of breath from her mother, who stared at Ruby for a few seconds before whipping her head around to glare at her husband.

"Is this true?"

Ruby's dad stammered for a few seconds before he found his voice. "Wha - Cather - I have another daughter?"

Ruby nodded. "I saw her in a dream. She is a powerful sorceress. Even more powerful than Aunt Lazuli."

Her mother stiffened at the comparison.

Ruby looked at her. "We have to bring her here. She deserves a home and a family that loves her."

She took a step forward. "She could bring about Lazuli's dreams. And much more. She already has a host of loyal followers. She will be a _good_ ruler. Especially under your guidance."

Her mother frowned.

Ruby knelt down and held her hands. "Please, Mum. She is _good_ but she is _powerful_ and she needs guidance. She would be a better ruler than either Jet or I."

Her mother brought her hand up to cup Ruby's face. "You both could be good rulers. _You_ could be a great queen."

Ruby smiled. "It is not my place, mother. Besides, I was never meant for the limelight."

Her mum pressed her lips together. "That is not true."

"Lazuli loves her," Ruby replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "She told me so."

Her mother's grip tightened around Ruby's hands. "You saw Zule?"

Ruby nodded. "She said that she loves you, and that she misses you. And that she's sorry. She wished there was another way and that she could have warned you of her fate."

Her mum's eyes misted and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Then, she blinked and took a deep breath before she straightened, assuming her queenly mask. "Then there is no other choice. We must find this girl this…"

"Saccharina Frostwhip and she is twenty years old."

Her mother nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

Ruby frowned. "She is somewhere on the northern outskirts of the Meatlands I could lead us there by boat, but I don't think I could show you the way on the map."

Her mum stared at her for a few seconds, pursing her lips, before she leant back. "I cannot allow you to go and not your sister. And I am sure that your father will be on the expedition, right?"

Ruby's father shook himself from his thoughts. "What? Oh, yes of course."

Ruby knew that she had not been kind to him just now, but she also knew that this is what had to be done. Her mother had been right in saying that delaying important conversations had been her father's cardinal sin. This had needed to be done now, in front of both of them, and she had needed to lay down all the information. For Candia. For Rina.

Her mother turned back to her. "I will stay here and manage the realm, and get the castle ready for our new guests. I'm sure your… sister's people will not want to be parted from her. And I do not think you will be back I will be back by the time your cousin arrives from the Mountains. I will be sending Sir Theobald and Chancellor Lapin with you. Just because neither of you are going to inherit, and you are on a trip, does not mean that I will allow you to ignore your studies, and neither will I allow you to go unprotected. I trust Sir Theobald to drill you both in your courtly manners. His studies as a knight have given him enough knowledge to take over your studies in that department."

Ruby smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her before she drew back. "Off with you. Go tell your sister the news. I'm sure it will have her bouncing off walls."

Ruby jumped to her feet. "Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad."

\------

Jet was waiting on Ruby's bed when she entered the room.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" Jet asked.

Ruby swallowed but nodded, getting onto the bed beside her and sitting so that they were cross-legged, facing each other, their knees pressed together.

"The last two nights I've had visions."

Jet perked up. "Visions? Like Aunt Lazuli?"

Ruby shrugged. "Sought of."

Jet frowned. "They were bad, weren't they."

"Not all of them. But the bad parts," Ruby said, pressing her eyes together and feeling her throat start to become heavy. "They were really _really_ bad."

Jet was quiet for a few moments before she reached out and took Ruby's hand, pressing it to her heart. "You don't have to tell me. I can tell it's not for me to hear."

Ruby looked up at her. "There's _some_ stuff I can tell you."

Jet tilted her head. "Like what?"

"We have another sister. And she's the coolest person ever."

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby rolled a 28 on her intimidation check against Lapin. 
> 
> How do you like my characterisation?


	4. On the High Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, food puns are welcome.

One and a half weeks after that night, Ruby and Jet stood side by side at the stern of the ship as they watched Castle Candy disappear down the river. They're pinkies were linked and Ruby could feel the contented hum of the locked on her chest.

They only stepped back when the tallest tip of Castle had faded into the background.

Theo and Lapin were both waiting for them on the deck, though they were both eyeing each other with barely concealed glares. They were so distracted that Ruby and Jet could have slipped away if they were so inclined. But, they stood there in front of them, waiting to be noticed.

Theo straightened when he saw them, his head whipping around to stare at them.

"Oh, princesses, good."

He cleared his throat before he launched into his lecture, "Now your mother has given firm instructions about your education. She has created a strict timetable for you both to follow on your journey."

Both Jet and Ruby nodded at this.

"Sure Theo."

"Yes, Sir Theo."

Theo immediately frowned at them. "Truly? You're not missing with me?"

Ruby and Jet glanced at each other before they looked forward.

"Well, you and Mum are always talking about responsibility and how we need to take our lessons more seriously, especially since we're almost adults now," Jet explained. "We want to be able to help our sister when she takes the throne."

"Besides, there's not really anywhere for us to escape to on this ship," Ruby cut in. "Not many places for us to hide."

"Not that we would dare," Jet interjected. "I know I need to take lessons if I'm going to be the best general in Calorum. And Ruby needs to learn to be the… uh…"

"A good advisor," Ruby finished. "And a faithful Bublian."

Lapin nodded. "Of course, Princess, and I will guide you through your spiritual journey."

Ruby inclined her head at him respectfully.

Theo cleared his throat again. "Yes, well, whilst your mother has mandated eight hours of lessons for each of you, she has also given her permission for an additional two hour lesson in combat before dinner should you choose to accept it."

Jet perked up and Ruby couldn't stop the giddy grin from splitting across her face as her sister's hand found hers and they locked pinkies.

"Yes!" Jet burst out before she cleared her throat. "We will accept, Theo."

Theo smiled at them as he gave a nod. "Good. Why don't you both settle into your room? You will be having a busy journey."

Jet and Ruby gave a synchronised nod and walked off to unpack their things.

\----

Later that night, Ruby found herself leaning against the railing of the Starboard side of the deck.

Jet had managed to wheedle Theo into showing her the weapons he had brought for them to use

Ruby took one of the small knives from Sapphria's set of daggers and fiddled with it, not scared of dropping over board, as she had discovered that it would just be summoned back to her hand if she wanted it to be.

Her father glanced down and froze at the sight of the black sugarsteel. The larger had a light blue blade but the same ornate black hilt forged in the shape of a dragon with glittering multicoloured candy stones peppered across its back, shining blue and purple and silver and gold when the light hit them.

"Is that what I think it is."

Ruby nodded, still twirling the dagger through her fingers.

"Where did you get it?"

"I found the set hidden in the Castle."

Her dad nodded. "Another vision?"

Ruby grimaced. "Not exactly."

She hadn't fully explained her shadows to anyone but Lapin. Her father didn't understand the technicalities and philosophies of magic anyway and Ruby didn't want to force her mother to speak of a secret that she carefully guarded, she'd manipulated her mother enough just to get her to organise this trip.

"You could be a great ruler," Ruby murmured, looking out at the sea. "I have seen it."

She had. Her father had been a great Emperor, when he had finally started working with his wife, they had presented a formidable and terrifyingly efficient unit.

Her father looked down, his shoulders slumping. "I was never meant to rule."

"You may not have ever expected it," Ruby conceded. "But you… Candia cannot live in the shadows of our aunts forever."

King Amethar bowed his head, sighing deeply. "I never asked for this responsibility."

"It’s not fair," Ruby whispered and her father went rigid, obviously remembering the exchange he had had with his father long ago, where Kind Jedain had said similar things. Her father had told her of the interaction, and the night before, she had seen it in her dreams, right before she saw a vision of her father standing at the throne, her mother and sisters standing at his side, strong and proud and _good._

Ruby slipped the dagger back beneath her sleeve, putting one of her hands on his arm. Her father turned to look at her.   


"You're the king, Pops," Ruby murmured. "So you gotta _be_ the king."

Her father closed his eyes. "I was always more of a war guy."

Ruby gave a small smile. "You can be more than one thing, Dad."

Her father reached out and grasped Ruby's shoulder. "I think you might be right… Those visions have changed haven't they."

Ruby shrugged, and whispered, "It's better this way."

Her dad's hand tightened. "Just… don't get lost in them, okay? In those last days, Laz could barely recognise us. She couldn't keep track of what was real. Don't forget to live in the present."

Ruby swallowed and nodded. "But I… we cannot forget what we must do."

" _We must not trust Cruller,"_ she said into his head.

Her father nodded. After much discussing, Ruby, Jet and her parents had decided to take the cake with them. It would be best if they could keep an eye on him, and he could be cut off from all but the two men he had taken with him. Back at Castle Candy, Ruby's mother could quietly spread the Muffinfield soldiers throughout the realm, and Ruby's small network of spies, which she'd quickly built in both Dulcington and the castle, about half of them sleeper agents that Sapphria had left, though the other half were those she had recruited through her own skills and persuasion.

She had spent the most experienced them off the Muffinfield to try and find any evidence they could against the Marquiesse.

" _I will keep an eye on him,"_ her father sent back.

_"We can trust Theo. All the knights are loyal to Candia above all else."_

"What of Lapin?" her father asked out loud.

Ruby frowned, thinking for a few seconds before she answered, "He is a good man."

Her father looked at her for a few seconds, and then nodded. He leant forward and enveloped her in a hug. "We won't… I won't forget my purpose, Ruby."

He pulled away and took a step back towards the cabins. "You have given me a lot to think of… about my place and my actions."

Ruby nodded. "Right, good. I'm glad."

Her father smiled sweetly at her. "I love you, Ruby. Don't go to bed too late."

"Night, Pops."

As the ship changed to the night shift, Ruby settled onto one of the steps between the stern and the main deck, her personal copy of the Book of Leaves resting on her lap, and a small notepad in her palm as she skimmed through the religious tome. She had started rereading it, noting passages for her to memorise. It was interesting that nothing in the Book was actually really incorrect. It never personified the Bulb, and it never stated that the Bulb wanted its followers to act a certain way, only that it was a power of creation. Whatever group had written it had included the tenets, against murder, against ceaseless violence and destruction, as suggestions on how to stay faithful to its nature.

Everything else that was accepted and 'known' about the Bulb was just bureaucracy and invention.

Her mind wandered to the conversation she had had with Citrina a few nights ago.

_"My faith was never strained by the presence of my sisters," the yellow woman had proclaimed. "Despite the Church's rulings, nothing in the Book says that the Bulb is the only thing one can worship. In fact, the Book of Leaves preaches acceptance in all aspects of life."_

_The woman had sighed._

_"The Church has strayed from its roots, from the faith. It has been tainted by betrayal and politics and greed," she spat the last word._

_Citrina broke off, taking a breath before she continued, "I thought I could fix the Church from the inside. I truly believed I could…"_

_Ruby had waited for a few moments before she murmured, "For the record, I agree. The faith, at its core, is largely good. Like the Sweetening Path and the Great Beasts, but I do not see a way to fix it peacefully. The corruption is too deep."_

_Citrina smiled sadly. "Very insightful, my child. I regret the pain you had to go through to learn those lessons, and I regret that I did not learn that lesson when I was alive."_

Cruller broke Ruby from her thoughts when he sat beside her. It took all of Ruby's skills in acting to not tense.

"Princess," the man greeted.

"Calroy," Ruby said, carving a smile onto her face.

"What? No Lord Cruller from the next saint."

Ruby barked a laugh. "I think we're past formalities, Calroy. And I don't intend to be as devoted as my aunt. The Bulbb has willed me to watch over Candia and guard its purity. The Church has enough Primogens."

Cruller grinned. "That is a relief to here, Ruby. I would sorely miss you if you whisked away to Comida and Brightgarden."

"You won't have to worry about that, Calroy," Ruby replied, feeling her skin crawl. "I intend to keep an eye on Candia for a long while."

Calroy nodded. "And Candia will be all the better for it."

He opened his mouth to ask a question, and Ruby knew he would begin interrogating her about her father. Jet and her dad had done admirable jobs but hadn't quite hidden their changed attitudes well enough to fool Cruller. Ruby would need to move quickly.

However, before he could speak, the door that lead to the cabins banged open and Jet's voice floated over the side of the staircase.

"Ruby! Theo wants us to go to bed. Come on, I don't want to annoy him. I really want him to teach us combat tomorrow."

Ruby stood, smiling apologetically at Calroy. "I should get going. Dad and Jet have been super on edge lately about me. I think they're worried cause Aunt Citrina died so mysteriously. They don't want anything to happen to me."

When the door to the cabins closed, Ruby slipped one of the two hand mirrors she carried on her at all times to one of her shadows.

\----

Theo looked around for Ruby. With ten minutes until the start of their first combat lesson, Jet was already hovering around the rack of weapons that Theo had dragged onto the deck, but the younger one was nowhere to be seen.

Theo had seen Ruby stride out of the cabins half an hour ago and toss Lapin a book, telling him something in Bulbosi that Theo hadn’t understood before she had disappeared.

Theo couldn't say what had possessed him to look up, but when he did, what he saw had his heart skipping a beat.

"Princess Ruby get down from there!" he yelled at the girl who was doing cartwheels along the top of one of the sails.

The girl paused and looked down at him, smiling brightly. For a few seconds, she looked like the girl that Theo had known a week ago, not the stranger that had replaced her.

"Why, of course, Sir Theo," she proclaimed, and then jumped off the sail.

Theo's stomach dropped as the girl fell before she caught a rope, swinging down in a graceful ark before she landed gently next to Theo, only stumbling slightly.

Theo clutched at his heart. "Princess, never do that again! You could get hurt!"

Ruby straightened her closed and raised her chin imperiously, even as she failed to smooth the giddy smile from her face.

"The Bulb has blessed me with miracles that will help me if I slip, but I won't."

Theo's eyes widened and he glanced at the Chancellor, who had taken over the Princess's private lessons whilst Theo gave Jet extra lessons in courtly manners and politics for two hours on top of the one and a half hours that Queen Caramelinda had allotted to both the girls every day, classes that were also overseen by Theo.

The fucking chocolate bunny didn't do anything but shrug.

"I'm sure that would be a grievous misuse of your blessings," Theo lectured.

Ruby glanced to the bunny. "Chancellor, what do you think as a fellow miracle worker?"

The bunny inclined his head. "I would advise humility with your miracles, Princess. However, the Bulb has blessed you and thus I trust that you know when it is appropriate to make use of those gifts."

Ruby's smile was more restrained and respectful as she nodded. "Of course, Chancellor Lapin."

Theo shot a glare at the bunny before he turned to both girls, clapping his hands together.

"Okay, why don't we get going with this lesson."

To be honest, Theo had thought that the King would be leading this class. However, he had allowed Theo to carry out this duty, wearing glasses of all things as he hunched over a book, some documents beside him. Theo had always thought that the King was illiterate.

Teaching the princesses combat was honestly a pleasure. They were both naturals and applied themselves more stringently to these lessons than any other.

As Theo had suspected, Jet was razor fast and brutally strong, the magic of Candia manifesting within her as unnatural reflexes similar to those of the eldest Rocks sister and Jet's own father. Ruby, however, surprised Theo. She had always been the more gentle of the two. Where Jet was loud and scrappy, Ruby was quick and light-footed. Those differences were still reflected in their fighting styles but there was a deadly edge to Ruby's movements, an efficiency and accuracy to her attacks that one so young should not have.

It was perplexing to say the least, and Theo got his chance to address it later that very day, when he saw Ruby sitting on the deck, reading under torchlight as the day crew got ready for bed and the night crew began to work.

Her head jerked up as he approached, snapping the book shit and tucking it into her chest, underneath the thick cloak she wore to take the bite off the cool sea breeze.

"Sir Theo," she greeted and something inside Theo, that had been straining for the last few weeks, snapped.

"What did I do to earn that title?"

Ruby frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Since when do you call me Sir Theo? You have not used my title since you were six years old, Princess."

Ruby's eyes widened. "I thought that you would appreciate the respect. You deserve it."

Theo stared down at the little girl that he had known all her life. He could no longer read her.

"We both know you are lying to me, Princess," Theo said. "Please tell me what crime I have committed against you and I will do my best to make amends."

Ruby shook her head, blinking rapidly. "No, The-Sir Theo. You've been great."

"Then what is it?"

Ruby dropped her eyes, her lips twitching downwards.

"You will love Saccharina," she whispered.

Theo furrowed his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"Saccharina," Ruby clarified, her voice a little stronger. "She will be everything you dreamed of serving. You will love her more than you could my father. You will be happy serving her."

Theo jerked his head back. "Princess, I have devoted my life to your family. I serve your family."

"But you wanted to serve Lazuli," Ruby countered. "Saccharina will be the one to bring about my aunt's vision and so much more. You won't need to resent us any longer."

Theo gaped. "I don't-"

"I know you love Jet. She's the bravest warrior and the most noble fighter you will ever find. But how can you not look at the rest of us and feel all you have lost every time? I do not blame you. I know that the Rocks family can trust you."

Theo stammered for a few seconds, his mind not quite able to fathom everything that Ruby had just said. "I love you as well, princess."

Ruby quirked her lips up and gave a nod. "Of course you do, Theo. I don't doubt that."

"With respect, it sounds like you do, Princess."

Ruby smiled that winning, perfect smile she had started wearing like armour and stood up. "Whatever hope for Candia's future you think you see in me, Saccharina will surpass it tenfold. She is truly someone worthy of being loyal to."

She dropped her hands, causing the book to fall into the light, and Theo instantly recognised it as one of Lazuli's. He was very familiar with that particular lavender cover. A few dozen things clicked into place in that second and he banished the hurt at Ruby not telling him of the truth of her gifts. He had never shown her that it would be safe to tell him of her magic.

Theo called for his familiar to jump into his hand through the bond.

"I summoned Sprinkle to me with a spell. I could teach it to you, if you want?"

Ruby hesitated, blinking rapidly as she quickly tucked the book back beneath her cloak.

Finally, she whispered, "Yes."

\-----

Ruby swallowed nervously as she stood on the prow of the ship, Theo beside her. He had pointed out the techniques and words she would need to use to her the night before, and then had woken her just before dawn so that he could help her cast the spell. Ruby had liked pretending to learn it from him.

She had delayed recasting the spell until now, afraid what it would do to her when Yak didn't come back to her. For she knew she was too changed now to summon her beloved butterscotch falcon.

However, with Theo's warm urging from beside her, and Jet's quiet cheering from a few paces behind them, she reached inside her drawing a strand of her won magic and throwing it out into the universe as she cast the spell. She waited as she felt the magic shift around her, roiling in a storm before it split into three distinct parts. She felt them solidify rapidly and stepped back in shock at the sight that materialised before her.

Flying out of the distance, the rising sun at his back, was Yak, his feathers a more rich gold than they had had been in the future, but his presence still undeniable. However, at the same time, a black snake slithered out of the shadows behind her and a sleek violet cat materialised right beside her, slinking around her in a sort of dance.

As the three approached her, they all melded, Yak swooping low as the snake and the cat jumped at him, all of them mixing, the image before her shifting between all three bodies before the cat leapt into her arms, quickly shifting to Yak a moment later as he jumped up to her shoulders before Ruby felt it change again and slither down her arms.

Ruby blinked, lost for words.

"What that supposed to happen?" Jet asked.

Theo stared at the familiar as it shifted back to a cat, snuggling itself into Ruby's chest as she hugged it - no her, this form was a girl - closer.

"I do not know," Theo murmured. "But it seems to have been successful."

Ruby grinned, feeling something fill a hole in her chest that she hadn't even known was there.

"I love them."

She turned around and hugged Theo, the knight going stiff under her arms.

"Thank you, Theo."

Slowly, the gummy bear reached up to return the embrace. "You're welcome, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the new familiar? I wanted to have something that would reconcile all parts of Ruby's magic and i ended up having to go for a shapeshifter cause i can never resist having one in there.
> 
> I, of course, needed to make the shadows a snake. I mean, I couldn't just not have a reference in there.


	5. Time for Rina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Saccharina Frostwhip

"You need to be careful out there," a voice ordered.

Ruby's head whipped around from where she had been staring at an image of Saccharina battling the thunder sorcerers and their storm spirits that had been harassing the Frosted Fleet of the bone and frozen isles in the Unnamed Lands that lay north of the Calorum landmass.

Her sister wielded storm and weather magic as easily as breathing as she dispelled the spirits and called lighting down on the opposing ships, beating her opponents at their own game and Ruby had been entranced by her until the voice at broken her out of her trance.

She glanced at the mirror behind her in her crystal chamber and saw her Aunt Sapphria standing there.

"I died in the Meatlands," the woman said, crossing her arms. "Those fuckers are deceptively perceptive and loyal to each other above all else."

"Technically, we'll be just outside the Meatlands," Ruby countered. "And doesn't that describe Candians as well?"

Sapphria snorted. "Maybe the loyalty but not the perception. We were all so blind."

Ruby scowled and Saphira hissed from where she was coiled around her arm. In her dreams, her familiar was split into its three different forms. Yak had seemed to be content to sit on her shoulder whilst Cerridwen had curled up at her feet. Both of them bristled at the allusion to what had happened. 

"I will make sure they all burn," Ruby promised. "They will not hurt Candia."

Sapphria frowned. "Do not become complacent. Your visions cannot show you everything, something that Lazuli and I forgot towards the end, and it was our downfall."

Ruby froze for a second as she was smacked with the reminder. Then, she took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "Yes, Aunt Sapphria."

Sapphria gave a lopsided smile as she dropped her hands to her side. "I like you kid. You're going to do well."

Ruby grinned at her. "Mostly thanks to you, Aunt."

Sapphria pursed her lips. "Don't dodge the compliment, kid. None of us know what happened to you, but _you_ are driving these changes. We're only giving you guidance."

Ruby frowned. "I wish there was a way I could contact you without worrying about her influence."

Sapphria smirked. "That's why I came today."

Ruby perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you think I'd come here just to tell you to be careful?" Sapphria asked, putting her hands on her hips. "It takes a lot of effort to punch through the wall. And I'm not like Citrina, who would spend all that energy just to talk philosophy."

Ruby blinked, temporarily taken aback before she took a step towards Sapphria, her familiars focusing their gazes on the woman intently.

Sapphria smiled slyly, tipping her head forward. "I, of course can't say much, but you remember that book you are reading to help your father?"

Ruby nodded. She'd found it in Lazuli's library, one copy marked with notes and another clean. She'd left the one that Lazuli had marked up at home, as both her and Lapin had agreed to not take any irreplaceable knowledge with them on the trip, and had been trying to interpret the Barbarian spells and arcana that had been transcribed in it, hoping to find something that would increase her father's strength and magical resistance.

"I think you should skip past the section on Storm Heralds, your father can only achieve greater proficiency through his own effort. Maybe you should check the section on the Path of the Ancestral Guardian. I think it would be a good fit for Jet."

Ruby hesitated before she nodded. She hadn’t had time to read the other section, since she'd only fond the book two days before they left Candia but her mind was already whirling with possibilities. She'd glimpsed the activation spell for one of the other Barbarian Paths and though she could replicate it given enough effort, but she hadn't considered bestowing it upon her sister before. She felt like hitting herself. It was such an obvious answer, she should have thought of it. This could be invaluable in protecting Jet. Ruby knew that she couldn't stop her sister from rushing into battle, but the Barbarian resistances would be invaluable in ensuring her survival.

"Right, I can see that your mind is already working that over," Sapphria announced. "So I'm going to leave."

Ruby glanced up at her and her eyes widened. "Thank you, Sapphria."

Sapphria smiled at her before a small frown creased her face. "Just… remember to have fun, kid, alright? I know the visions can make you feel older, but you're still so young. Don't let your life pass you by while you're scheming."

Ruby's shoulders sagged and she whispered, "What I saw… I can _never_ let that happen. I have to save them. I cannot let Jet die."

Sapphria pressed her hand up against the crystal that worked as a barrier for them. "Oh, Ruby."

"I can't. I just can't. I've seen… I've felt what that is like and I can't… I _won't_ do that again."

Sapphria leant her head against the glass. "You."

"I have to protect them. I failed… so much," Ruby admitted. "I was wrong. I was _weak._ And she died because I couldn't be better. And then she was gone, and I wanted to be dead too."

Ruby took a deep breath. "That feeling… it never went away, and now that I have the chance to stop it, I have to. There is no other option."

Sapphria was silent for a few moments before she spoke, "I understand feeling like you need to do anything to protect you family. But, please, don't forget to _live_. Don't come in here every night. Just… let yourself sleep. You need a break."

Ruby gave her a thin smile. "I take breaks."

Sapphria gave her a flat look and then sighed. "Good luck, kid. Don't get yourself stabbed by a Meatlander."

\----

Three days after that night, Jet burst into their cabin, where Ruby was pouring through the chapter, memorising the intricate spell and the runes that were required for it.

"Ruby! Come quick. We've reached the isles."

Ruby tucked the book into her satchel and came out onto the deck. Jet linked their arms and led them over to the starboard side. For about the thousandth time since she came back, Ruby nearly burst into tears. She'd forgotten what this felt like. This absolute and all-encompassing devotion, the certainty that she would always be someone's first priority. It left her chest feeling warm and floaty.

She was surprised how well she slotted back into the role of Jet's twin sister. She had feared that she would have forgotten. But, for all that Jet and Ruby had stuck together, they had always been different people with different interests and priorities. Just because Ruby's suddenly shifted, didn't degrade their relationship at all. Jet still loved her unconditionally and completely and Ruby felt the same way. And, every day, that cold, throbbing feeling in her chest that had been there since the day Ruby ran across the bridge by herself, was fading ever so slightly.

Suddenly, as they passed the first small, shockingly white islands of bones and frozen food, a deafening crack of thunder rolled through the sky, the clouds darkened above their heads, a thick fog rose from the sea and icy rain beginning to pour down, soaking Ruby to the bone in the space of five seconds.

"What the hell?" Jet muttered, huddling closer to her.

"It's the sorcerers," Ruby whispered, ordering Yak to soar into the sky through their bond.

"Huh?"

"The sorcerers." Ruby turned back and raised her voice. "Everyone get ready! We're about to be attacked."

Jet snapped around. "You heard her! Pick up your weapons!"

"To arms, men!" Theo ordered, as their father unsheathed Payment Day. "Chancellor, perhaps you should take the princesses into the cabins."

Jet snorted as she unsheathed her sword, whilst Ruby unslung her bow from her shoulder, reaching behind her for the quiver at her back. Their father had let them carry weapons on their person about a week into the journey, when they showed that they were competent enough with the weapons not to hurt themselves or others.

"Do you really thing I could keep them there," Lapin scoffed, his tone dripping condescending sarcasm. "Besides, if the ship goes down, it would be best of have them up here to get to the life boats instead of stuck below deck."

Ruby didn't need to look around to tell that Theo to see that he was glaring at them.

"At least, stand back, Princesses!" he ordered, stepping in front of them.

Ruby rolled her eyes, bracing herself as the ship lurched violently against the now choppy sea. However, an icy trickle of worry dripped down her back when she felt Jet stumble beside her.

Right. She had to protect Jet. She wasn't on her own anymore.

Ruby grabbed Jet's wrist and dragged her behind the stairs that lead up to the stern of the ship.

Jet glared at her, betrayed.

"We should take cover now so we don't go overboard. If we get boarded, you can attack them."

Jet frowned. "Boarded? I don't even see anyone."

As if her words had summoned them, a larger island of frozen bones and ice-cream rose up out of the mist in front of them, three ships of milk-soaked fish-bone corral and large, hardened seaweed and tick crustaceans attacking it as two ships made of materials from a multitude of different kingdoms, all caked in frost, desperately tried to fend them off.

The attacking ships appeared to be held together my sleety milk and roiling clouds and looked as if they had risen straight from the bottom of the milky seas. They were clearly attempting to destroy the ships, and the large village on the island they were protecting.

Ruby squinted as the large Candian ship sped towards, spying a band of people on one of the ships that didn't match the blue-clad frost-encrusted sailors, nor did they resemble the dark-robed sorcerers or the milky sea and grey storm spirits that were attacking them. Her eyes caught on a flash of familiar mint green.

"There!" she yelled, pointing to her sister. "She's on that ship."

She stepped forward, nocking an arrow and sending it sailing into the air in a loopy arc, so that it appeared to be falling from the sky when it skewered the sorcerer sneaking up on Saccharina.

The entire ship paused for a second, as they stared at their new Crown Princess, slinging icy spells as she tore through her opponents.

Her father was the first one to break from his stupor.

"You heard her!" he yelled. "Get the fuck over there. That's my daughter."

The entire ship lurched into action in time to pull up alongside the spectral ship that was flanking the one Saccharina was on.

About half the knights immediately jumped onto the ship, her father leading the charge with Theo only a step behind. Before Ruby knew what was happening, Jet was darting forward, dodging around Lapin as she surged across the gap between the ships and into the fray. Ruby had no choice but to follow her, leaping into battle.

For a few seconds, the battlefield froze as the Candians spread across it. Then, half of the sorcerers' forces turned to meet them, moving frantically as they suddenly found themselves sandwiched between deadly opponents. The marauders and the sailors let out a triumphant cry as they realised that the new party was on their ship.

They swept through the ship quickly, making their way across to the Frosted ship as the light blue taffy battleship moved out from the desecrated wreckage left in the wake of their rampage, engaging the one of the remaining ships, which was flanking the other of the Frosted fleet.

"Get this thing moving," her father ordered and pointing to the other remaining ship in the sorcerers' fleet. The frozen calzone at the helm automatically

Payment Day was dripping with black, sticky blood of the calamari triplets he had sliced through.

Saccharina stared up at him, gaping. However, neither had time to speak, as they were all quickly engaged by the remaining spirits that had invaded the ship. Ruby saw Jet take a cut to the arm and automatically held out her arm.

However, before she could cast the spell, her wrist was grabbed by a warm, fuzzy hand. Ruby's eyes widened as she glanced up, managing to recognise her 'attacker' and stopping the dagger mere millimetres before she plunged it into Lapin's chest.

"Remember, Princess, you are blessed of the Bulb. We would not want to do anything to compromise that image," he murmured quietly into her ear, glancing purposefully around and eyeing the marauders and Frosted sailors. "We do not know who we can trust. It would be best to act with caution."

Ruby snatched her arm back but nodded. "Of course, Chancellor."

She sheathed her dagger and bowed her head, loudly muttering some frivolous prayer about life in Bulbian, as she extended her arms and caused a golden light to surround Saccharina, Jet, her father, Theo, Sir Toby and Gooey, healing some of their wounds.

She glanced back at Lapin, ignoring the shocked glances that were thrown her way. He nodded allowing a small smile that only Ruby would have seen against his dark fur to flit across his face.

"Good, Princess."

Then, he turned and swung his lollipop staff, smashing one acolyte across the jaw and sending teeth scattering across the deck.

The battle didn't last too much longer after that. The knights were highly trained, and efficient. Additionally, Lazuli had ensured the Knights of North Gumbar were prepared to battle magic users, and they had kept practicing throughout the years by tackling any rogue mages.

When the last four opponents had been dispatched, Saccharina beheading a sorcerer with her sword, Jet skewering a milky sponge-coral spirit with her pink hard candy sword and her father, cleaving one of the acolyte fathers in half.

Ruby had been forced to sneak up on the last sorcerer and slit his throat, causing sticking pork bun to spill out across the deck. She had gone to shoot him from a metres away but had found her quiver empty. Ruby was too used to Sour Scratch. She would need to adjust to keeping track of her ammo, especially since she would likely not be getting the bow this time around.

As the last sorcerer fell to the deck, the noise died down, everyone waiting to see what would happen, why the strange newcomers had aided in the fight. Ruby, herself, did not quite know what to do as found both her sisters standing within twenty feet of each other for the first time in her life.

Her father was the first to act, stepping out of the crowd of knights and marauders and sailors that had amassed on the deck of the Frosted ship. He stopped barely three feet away from Saccharina, close enough to touch her, but no so close that he was touching.

"You are Saccharina Frostwhip?" he asked.

The last time Ruby had seen Saccharina (in the flesh) she had been at the front of a banquet hall, raising a glass as she toasted to Ruby's health and to a long and prosperous reign with her at her side. She had looked so right, standing there, commanding the attention of her friends and subjects as Cinnamon curled up behind her and gave a cheerful snort to punctuate her declaration.

There was none of that confidence and easy leadership now as Saccharina's nodded, her eyes shiny.

Her father bowed his head, taking a moment before he looked up again. "I am Amethar Rocks, King of Candia, and your father."

Saccharina blinked rapidly and her voice was raw as she asked, "You've come here for me?"

"Yes," her father replied without hesitation.

He blew out a shaky breath. "I did not know about you until one month ago, and I came as soon as I could. Your mother… I could not find her after the war, no matter how hard I tried."

He knelt down in front of her. "I am so sorry that I could not save you, and that I could not save your mother. I am here now, asking for your forgiveness and asking for you to return to Candia with your family."

Saccharina opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds before she threw herself down and onto their father, who scooped her up into a tight embrace.

Ruby felt her heart warm as Saccharina shook with silent sobs in their father's arms. This was the welcome that her oldest sister deserved. She deserved a family. She deserved love. And she deserved the throne.

The moment, however, was broken by Gooey, who crossed her arms as she ground out, "How did you find out about her if you couldn't find anything?"

"Yeah?" Swifty asked in his grating screech. "Your story doesn't check out."

Jet bounced forward, practically vibrating with energy. "You can thank Ruby for that. She had a vision."

This was not news to any of the Candian delegation, but they all still looked towards her, which prompted everyone else to do the same. Even Saccharina and her father pulled apart.

Ruby inclined her head forward, feeling Lapin's expectant gaze on her back. "I was blessed with visions of a Sundae Sorceress who could command the storms with a wave of her hand, and I was shown that she is my sister."

Saccharina blinked at her and stood up, which prompted Jet to leap towards her.

"Hi!" she greeted. "I'm Jet Rocks, the _former_ Crown Princess of Candia."

Behind her, Ruby heard Lapin sigh as Saccharina's face slackened and she drew back.

Ruby coughed loudly and said in Twinspeak, _"You sound jealous."_

Jet's eyes widened at that and she clarified. "I'm sorry, that sounded passive aggressive. I'm _glad_ to just be a princess. Now I can pursue my true calling as a general, and take over Theo's job as Lord Commander of the Tart Guard without having to worry about the politics."

"I can assure you Princess, my job does not come without political attachments," Theo countered right away, his voice strained. When eyes turned to him, he blushed furiously, and bowed respectfully, but didn't say anything.

Saccharina only glanced at him before her gaze flickered to Ruby. At the silent prompting, Ruby walked up took her place at Jet's side, nodding her head respectfully before she grinned up at Saccharina.

"I'm Princess Ruby Rocks," she introduced. "It is nice to finally meet you, sister."

Saccharina surged forwards and enveloped them both in a hug.

When she pulled back after a long time, Ruby saw strawberry and vanilla tears streaming down her face.

"I always hoped that you would come," she whispered. "I dreamt of you and I saw you and I wished that I could be your sister."

"We now you are," Jet murmured. "And I can't wait to get to know you. Ruby's told me so much about how awesome you are! We're going to have the best time back home! We can show you all the secret passageways and the way and the best way to get to the kitchens at night when everyone's gone to bed."

Saccharina grinned at them, but then her eyes flitted past their shoulders and she drew back, her mouth setting in a grim line.

"I would like nothing more than to go back with you," she started. "But I cannot. I have a duty to my people and I have promised to free the Frosted Lands of these terrible sorcerers who have plagued them for close to a decade."

Her father let out a laugh. "Well of course we'll help you with that. We're not just going to leave you to fight them alone."

Saccharina took half a step back, her eyes widening, "Truly?"

"Unless someone has a problem with it?" their dad asked, looking around.

None of the marauders or sailors were willing to contradict him, nor any of the knights they had brought.

Theo bowed respectfully at his charges. "It will be good practice for the Knights of North Gumbiar. We haven't had to fight opponents like this in a long time."

Her father laughed at that statement. "I knew you hadn't lost that fighting spirit, Theobald."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Jet exclaimed. "I did really well in that fight. I struck my first killing blow!"

Ruby couldn't hold back her snort. "You got _hurt._ "

Jet grinned at her. "But you healed me."

Saccharina raised her chin and looked to Ruby. "Yes, that was extraordinary. Are you skilled in the arcane arts like I am?"

"The Princess Ruby has been blessed by the Bulb above," Lapin stated stepping up to stand behind Ruby to her right. "She has been gifted the power of miracles and visions."

Saccharina recoiled as if she had been slapped, and several of the marauders tensed around them.

"So you'll be ordained then?" her oldest sister asked, her voice and smile now saccharine sweet.

Ruby shook her head as she firmly replied, "No. I was gifted these powers to help serve Candia and its people. I would be wasting them in Brightgarden, where there are already enough miracle workers and paladins. The Bulb would not have blessed me so if it wanted another Primogen of the Church."

Her father walked around and clapped Ruby on the shoulder. "Candia has already lost one princess to the Church. Citrina did not have to be ordained, she chose to be, and it is between Ruby and her faith what path she takes in life."

Ruby grinned up at her father, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him.

Saccharina looked at her for only a few moments longer before her expression warmed into something more genuine, most of the tension easing from her shoulders.

"That is a relief," she said. "I would not want to gain a sister only to have her swept away by duties outside of Candia."

Ruby inclined her head. "I would not leave my people so easily and Chancellor Lapin has been an amazing guide and teacher for me. His advice has been invaluable."

Saccharina turned her gaze to the chocolate bunny standing just behind Ruby, looking over their dad's shoulder.

Lapin bowed. "I have found that there are many ways that one can practice their faith to the Bulb. Everyone's path is different."

Saccharina blinked. "That is a wise attitude."

"And of course your followers can come back to Candia with you," Ruby interjected, steering the conversation away from the topic of faith. "There is land for them to settle in Dulcington and they can stay in the Castle whilst their homes are being built."

Gooey grunted. "You would welcome us?"

Ruby turned to her. "Of course I would welcome people loyal to my sister. It is hard to find good people, and the House of Rocks would be remiss in turning away those who have supported our princess whilst we cannot."

Silence settled across everyone at her declaration for a few seconds before her father moved the conversation forward.

"Well said, Ruby," he praised with a chuckle and a squeeze of her shoulder. "Now what's the plan from here?"

Saccharina hesitated for a moment, obviously surprised at being differed to, but recovered quickly.

"Your support is greatly valued," she said, even as she frowned. "But I do not think it will be enough. The sorcerers are powerful and they are numerous. However, I have heard of a place that might hold the key to success…"

\-----

Saccharina stood at the mouth of the Frozen Bay (which was not, fact, frozen but rather made entirely of hardened ice cream and frozen yoghurt as well as a multitude of other frozen goods) as she watched the Frosted Fleet (plus one Candian ship) get ready for battle. She held the fabled Winterscoop, the Spooning Staff at her side. They had found it in the Tomb of Cold, along with the magical ballistas that were mounted on the front of all of the ships.

She felt the bond she now had with the magical artifact and how it amplified her cold and weather powers. Now, she could feel every gust of wind, every cloud, every crunch of ice around her. She sent a silent thanks to her Aunt Lazuli for the vision that lead her to start investigating the Tomb of the last Sundae Sorceress.

The fleet captains were hard at work, preparing for what would be the fight of their lives. Since her stint in the Great Stone Candy Moutnains and along the Candia's borders with Ceresia, she had spent a lot of time in the Frosted Lands (known to outsiders as the Unnamed Lands, thought uninhabitable to most), building her storm and weather magic. Really, it was inevitable that she would clash with enclave of sorcerers terrorising this country and attempting to wipe out the Frosted Fleet.

It was only the Fleets swiftness and their captain's prowess that had had them survive this long, but finally, all the captains had banded underneath her and named Saccharina Storm Captain, looking to her for their salvation.

As a child in the nunnery, abused and alone and so, so hurt, she had never thought that she would be able to do this. But now she was here, magic thrumming under her skin and strong enough to ensure that no one would make her feel powerless again.

Saccharina was pulled from her thoughts as Gooey, Swifty and Jon Bon came to stand at her side. Her most loyal followers, and her closest advisors, for better or worse. Gooey had been with her since the orphanage, Jon Bon had helped her hide when the Church came after her for killing the nuns, and Swifty had persuaded many of the baked goods of the border to follow her.

"Have you seen anything?" Gooey asked.

Saccharina shook her head. "Nothing. We will be going into this battle blind."

Honestly, it was better when she didn't have visions of battles. All she ever saw was a confusing mess of possibilities that clouded her thoughts and made her uncertain.

"Not even about your family?"

Saccharina stilled, her gaze flitting out and easily finding the Candian delegation.

Her father, King Amethar, was standing with Sir Theobald as they both talked at Princess Jet, her sister. No one had liked the idea of allowing her into battle, but the princess had wisely pointed out that keeping her and her sister at the Frozen Bay would leave her vulnerable with so few guards, and take away fighting men from the battle. And she could not stay below deck in a battle, when ships were so liable to sink. So, both princesses had spent much of the last few days getting drilled in battle tactics by their father and Sir Theobald.

The rest of the knights were readying the ship, with Lord Cruller overseeing them. Glimpsing him had Saccharina looking to the sky where Princess Ruby was performing a handstand on the railing of the crow's keep whilst Chancellor Cadbury read something to her. The princess had told Saccharina not to trust the cake, and to never be alone with him, and Saccharina had listened. She hadn't had time to hear the reasonings behind them, but she trusted the girl. She trusted her sister.

"No," Saccharina replied. "But… I have a good feeling about them."

She glanced at them. "This isn't me just being blind and hopeful, is it."

The three shared one of those unreadable looks before they all fixed their eyes on her.

Jon Bon grunted and shook his head whilst Gooey sighed.

"They seem like good people," Gooey murmured. "If their story is true… then this changes a lot."

Saccharina had to agree. Learning that her mother had fallen ill and died had been a complicated fact for Saccharina to digest. An illness causing her mother to become addled had never crossed Saccharina's mind. The information was both relieving yet unsatisfying and left Saccharina with a mess of emotions towards her. She had been bitter for many years about what her mother did to her, and learning one fact could not let her dispel all of it.

But those were thoughts for other times.

"It doesn't have to," Saccharina replied. "The Candians have offered us a place with them. All of us. If you want to stay, that is."

"Of course we're going to stay," Gooey scoffed. "We wouldn't leave you to face the Court by yourself. Besides… I want to serve you. And I also have a good feeling about them."

"Even Ruby?" Saccharina asked.

All three of them tensed. None of her marauders held any love for the Bulbians.

"Maybe especially her," Gooey admitted reluctantly. "She's hiding… something, but I don't think it will harm us."

Saccharina hummed. "I agree."

"I like her," Swifty declared.

Saccharina's gaze snapped to him. "Really?"

Swifty hated the Church above any other in her marauder band. After his parents had been trialled and sentenced for witchcraft, he had never recovered.

"Mmhmm," the gingerbread man confirmed. "She's deadly, and she's not afraid to get her hands dirty."

"None of the Candians are," Saccharina shot back.

"I'm talking about a different kind of dirt, Storm-Captain."

"How do you know?" Saccharina asked, suppressing an eye roll at the title.

"I just do," Swifty said with a shrug. "When you're fucked up, you can tell when others are too. It's like a radar for ruthlessness."

Saccharina looked up at her sister, who was now laughing as she jumped onto the top of one of the sails, her falcon circling above her. She had seen her whole family in battle and new how dangerous they could be, but looking at her family, all she could feel was the warmth of her heart, finally getting what she had wished for most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this?


	6. What Good is Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Battle in the Frosted Lands

Ruby stood by her twin's side as they sailed towards the sorcerer's lair. A powerful artifact held on the flagship of the Frosted Fleet dispelled the magical fog that surrounded the island of burnt, frozen food held together by yoghurt cultures and layers upon layers of dark enchantments.

A purple taffy steel sword was strapped at her hip across from the longest of Sapphria's dagger. The shortbow she had been practicing with was slung around her back alongside a quiver of arrows that matched her sword. Strapped underneath the long sleeves of the thick, bright red tunic she was wearing to ward off the cold were her other two daggers, ready to fall into her hands with a flick of her wrist.

She'd spent much of the last two days ensuring that she'd completely memorised the spell, practising runes and chants over and over until she could do them almost without needing to thin. All she had to do was make sure she stayed by Jet's side.

She'd been having troubled dreams for the last few nights. Usually her visions dwelled on the past, but this time she saw hundreds upon hundreds of different futures, all of them awful. She hadn't wanted to see Jet die once, let alone a hundred times, and on top of it there was all the others, dying again and again on repeat, each in slightly different ways. One moment Jet would have an arrow through her throat, then her father would have been beheaded, then Saccharina was strangled by ropes, Theo was dragged down into the depths of the ocean as he was caught in a ship wreck, Lapin was stabbed through the heart and then Jet went down again, struck by lightning. Over and over again until Ruby was screaming for it to stop. She'd woken in a cold sweat, panting heavily and her heart racing. The nightmares had left her jumpy and vaguely nauseous.

From her shoulder, Yak cooed quietly and nuzzled into her cheek. Ruby reached up and petted him.

"You'll watch over the battle, won't you?" she whispered. "Make sure no one tries any funny business."

Yak cawed in agreement and then took flight, quickly climbing into the clouds where he could watch the battle below, completely unseen.

Jet grabbed her hand and squeezed in comfortingly. "We'll be alright."

Ruby nodded absentmindedly but was interrupted before she could speak by a strong vibration from her breast pocket. Ruby pulled the black sugarglass mirror out of her pocket, seeing it emit a faint indigo glow. Ruby tapped the surface and saw Frostel light blue face fill the image.

"Princess!" she greeted, in a whisper. "We found it, we found the proof."

"Really?" Ruby asked, her voice hushed even as Jet shifted closer to her.

Frostel grinned and moved the mirror so Ruby could see one purple and one bright pink bubble-gum square. "Hubert Bubba and Streya Bubbles snatched the letters right from his office. They reveal how he got the Meatlander arrows to cover up General Roccocoa's murder and the fact that he got his orders from Ceresia."

"Do we know who in Ceresia?" Ruby asked.

Frostel grimaced. "Apologies, my princess."

Ruby tightened her free hand into a fist but said, "Don't apologise, you have all done very well. You will all be given rewards upon my return to Candia. I will appeal directly to the king and queen."

Frostel's eyes widened and then the mirror tilted as she bowed deeply, the background behind her head rushing. "Thank you, princess."

The other two behind her chimed in with their own gratitude and Ruby smiled. "Bring the evidence to Castle Candy and ask for Mr Sarone. He'll make sure you're taken care of until my return. I will forever be grateful to you."

There was another bow and then there was another round of gratitude and then the call ended.

Jet and Ruby exchanged a wide eyed glance. However, before they could say anything, there was the call of a battle horn from the flagship, and they were surging into battle.

This time, Jet stuck to what she was told. Neither of them left the ship.

That wasn't to say they didn't get any action. In less than two minutes, their ship was swarmed. Many of the nights stayed on the ship, protecting their princesses, as Jet and Ruby attempted to stay as close to the mast as possible, their backs almost up against the wood.

Theo never strayed further than ten metres away from them throughout the fight as slashed through seemingly endless waves of opponents, trusting their father and their sister to get into the temple and destroy the magic orb that was working as the source of the sorcerer's power. Ruby tore through sorcerers and shot down their human acolytes, who couldn't cast magic but were incredibly well trained fighters, and dispelled as many spirits as she could with her radiant power from the Bulb, pausing every so often to send a healing spell at whatever ally she could see that was most injured.

It was gruelling work and Ruby found her energy flagging, the magic steadily becoming harder summon. However, she could tell they were making headway. None of the knights that Ruby could see had fallen, and if they did go down, they were quickly dragged away or protected by their brothers at arms.

At one point, Ruby saw Gooey and Swifty make their way up to the helm of the ship to protect the Candian maple syrup sailor that was holding the wheel steady. Both she and Jet spied the gigantic storm spirit, crackling with lighting, creep up behind them as they were preoccupied fending off the last few acolytes that were remaining on the ship, since the sorcerers were retreating to attempt to shore up their temple, which had been penetrated by the Candian and Frosted forces.

Ruby hesitated and Jet nudged her.

"Go!" her sister yelled. "I know you've been practicing for something like this."

Ruby glanced back at them, seeing the storm spirit creep across the deck silently.

"Now!" Jet insisted in Twinspeak. "You'll regret it if you don't."

Ruby grimaced but jumped up and grabbed one of the rigging ropes that were being blown around the ship in the storm. She used her momentum to swing forward and around so that she could smoothly land on the deck, right in front of the huge storm spirit just as it was about to envelop Swifty and Gooey. She hit the spirit with the most powerful dispel magic she could manage, hoping that the golden light cantrip she'd cast on herself would be enough for people to ignore the small purple sparks that materialised around her fingertips and that the slight chocolatey and caramelly scent would be overlooked in the heat of battle.

Both Swifty and Gooey turned at the dying screech of the spirit. Their eyes widened briefly before they nodded at her.

Ruby was about the return the gesture when she was distracted by a battle cry. She turned her head to see a wave of spirits led by a team of acolytes surge onto the ship as the sorcerers retreated towards their temple. Within the second, they had overtaken half the ship, surrounding the knights and warriors standing there.

Jet spun to face the new attackers but was almost immediately knocked off her feet as spirits and acolytes converged on her, sweeping her and Theo too far apart for Swirlwarden to help. Ruby let out a cry as Jet went down, feeling a too familiar pulse on her chest as her locket grew brighter.

Suddenly, something inside Ruby snapped.

Her screech was inhuman as she lunged towards Jet, seeming to teleport as she found herself in front of her bleeding sister. Before any of the attackers could even touch Ruby, they were ripped back, shadows lashing out and tearing her away from them. More opponents lurched towards her and Ruby yelled, a shockwave of shadows exploding out of her, immediately tearing through all the spirits and flinging the acolytes back, many of them going overboard.

Ruby fell to her knees at her sister's side. A huge stab wound through Jet's chest was bleeding sluggishly and the Locket of the Sweetest was beating slower and slower against her chest. It felt almost like Ruby's heart was slowing down with it.

She was out of healing spells, having used her last to seal over one of her sister's arrow wounds a few minutes ago.

However, she didn't allow herself to wallow, grabbing Jet's hand.

"I will not watch my sister die again," she snarled.

She threw the golden light off of her and up so that it was glowing down on them and illuminating her sister's rapidly dying body.

She reached inside herself, knowing what she should do as Yak swooped down and shifted into Cerridwen and started to pace around them. Ruby managed to grasp the energy inside her, sucking in the magic that was dancing in the air.

Ruby dipped a finger into one of Jet's open wounds, combining it with it with some of the blood from one of her own many cuts before she spread the mixture across her sister's skin as she drew the many intricate runes that she'd memorised, chanting the long incantations over and over again, focusing on perfectly articulating the ancient dialect of Candian.

She sunk further and further into the ritual, quickly losing herself to the magic in herself and in the air as her Hungry One shadows kept away any attackers and her Bulb magic covered them in a general layer of protective light.

\-----

Theo was knocked back twice in the space of ten seconds. The first time, by the barrage of storm spirits that took him off guard, which swept him away from Princess Jet and the second by the wave of shadows that burst from Princess Ruby, who had somehow made it to Princess Jet's body in almost no time at all. He stumbled backwards along with everyone else on the ship as the storm spirits were immediately ripped apart.

A few of the acolytes were knocked clear off the ship and swept away by the currents, though a few tried to lunge towards their attacker, only to be skewered by roiling tentacles of shadows, appearing out of the corners of the ship or cast by the light that appeared in the sky against their bodies.

Their section of the battlefield went deadly silent, as the two sorcerers' ships that had been flanking the Candian battleship were also affected by the wave of shadows, which had been so powerful that it had knocked over the masts on those two ships. The marauders, sailors and Candians alike all came to a standstill as Princess Ruby began drawing symbols over her sister's skin in blood and started chanting an ancient dialect of Candian that Theo couldn't understand but recognised from his days squiring under the Archmage Lazuli.

Dancing streams of light in shades of silver and purple sparked to life around the princesses and a scent, sweet and warm, filled the air. The light got brighter and brighter until Theo had to look away.

When he managed to blink the stars out of his vision, Theo saw that Ruby had pulled back and was kneeling up as she gazed down at the still unmoving form of her sister.

"Come on," the princess murmured as she leant back. "Work! Dammit."

She leant forward and placed her ear on her sister's chest. A few moments later she pushed herself back up on her knees and hit the ground.

"No!" she screamed, her shoulders beginning to shake. "Please!"

She bent over and pressed her forehead to her thighs as sobs began to shake her frame. Before he could even think, Theo was moving forward, only registering his mistake when the other knights called out for him to stop. However, he was not skewered by the shadows, which seemed to have settled sometime during the spell.

He reached Princess Ruby's side at the same time as the Chancellor. Theo felt his stomach clench at the sight of the Primogen. This couldn't be brushed off as simply an advanced bit of magic. This was distinctly magical, and certainly not of the Bulb. However, the Chancellor didn't say anything about the crimes he just witnessed, instead he knelt down on Ruby's other side and gently pulled her back.

"No!" Ruby yelled, pulling away from him, only to bang into Theo's armour. She recoiled, warpping her arms around herself as her chest heaved with sobs.

"Princess-" Theo began only to be cut off.

"I can't watch her die again! I won't do it!"

Theo's voice was stolen from him as a shard of ice skewered his heart.

"The spell was meant to protect her! It was meant to keep her alive."

The chancellor's ears drooped and he reached out with his paw in an aborted move to touch the princess's shoulder.

"I was better this time! I found the right spell! What good is magic if it can't bring her back?"

Theo swallowed, his voice sticking in his throat. There was nothing he could say to that.

Suddenly, something in the air shifted. Where previously, it had been charged with energy, magic palpable in every breath and sparking across Theo's skin, now it had gone completely still, as if all the energy had been sucked away. The shift was so fast that it left goosebumps across Theo's skin, and caused a weird pressure in his ears.

Theo sucked in a breath and watched as Ruby's head snapped towards her sister. Theo followed her gaze to see that Jet's body was glowing. The runes on her skin, which had previously disappeared, were glowing a mixture of purple, silver and pale gold.

Ruby stared, her hands scrunched in her thick, crimson pants.

All three of them watched as the light was slowly overtaken by a dark magenta and rosy red. The Princess Ruby sucked in a sharp breath a moment before Theo felt four distinct pulses of energy and four lights formed around Princess Jet's body, one a pale yellow, another a midnight blue, the third a lighter, paler blue and the last a mixture deep bronze and shining copper.

The spheres of light elongated and features started to form as the shapes sharpened. Theo stared, transfixed as between one blink and the next, the familiar figures of the four Rocks sisters appeared in front of him. As one, they all knelt down and put their hands on the Princess Jet, who's eyes snapped open as soon as they touched her.

The black liquorice took in a shuddering gasp, the gaping hole in her chest slowly sealing over as she sat straight up. Princess Jet's gaze swung around to look at her aunts before it rested on her sister.

"Ruby…" she whispered.

"You're alive," the red-skinned girl whispered back. She lunged forward and threw her arms around her sister, who hugged her back as they shared a tight embrace.

Ruby pulled back. "I-I did it… I saved you."

"You sure did, kid," the Princess Sapphria said, grinning at the girl. The four spectres had stood up again and were watching their nieces.

Ruby blinked at her for a few seconds before she burst into hysterical tears.

Jet leant forward and wrapped her arms around her sister again. "Ruby! It's alright. I'm okay."

"You were dead!" Ruby exclaimed between heaving breaths. "You were gone! And I wasn't. And I can't - I can't do that again. I can't be alone. Not again."

Jet rubbed her back. "I'm here. You're not alone."

The words only made Ruby sob harder. After a few moments, General Rocococa knelt down, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm sorry, girls, but the battle is dying down now. We need to be going now. You both did very well."

Jet pulled her head out of Ruby's shoulder and grinned up at her aunt. "Thank you."

The general smiled back. "Keep at it, soldier."

Lazuli looked to Theo and both he and the Chancellor scrambled hastily to their feet, bowing deeply.

"You've done well, young Theobald," she said.

"I-I failed," Theo stammered back. "Princess Jet got hurt. You died."

Lazuli smiled sadly. "You have done the best that you could. What happened here today was out of your control. And you could not have stopped me. Everything is falling into place.

Then she looked down at Princess Ruby. "That was a fine piece of spellwork, young one. You will be a credit to Candia, and one of its most powerful protectors when you are older."

The Saint Citrina stepped forward, extending a hand towards Ruby and a hand towards the Chancellor. "You are both truly blessed by the Bulb. It is an honour to see you continue the practice of the Faith."

Princess Sapphria snorted. "Alright, let's get this show on the road here. We need to be going if we don't want literally everyone on this battlefield to know what happened. Too many have seen us already."

General Rococoa nodded. "We will see you both soon."

"Yeah! I'm excited to fight alongside the three Rocks sisters! I did not get to kick enough ass when I was alive."

Citrina sighed. "Sapphria."

"What? Don't pretend like you don't agree with me. We both had to be nice all the time."

General Rococoa put her hands on her hips. "Enough. We are going."

And, with that, they all disappeared."

The three ships were left in silence as the noises of battle indeed started to fade, their little island of interlocked ships floating slightly apart from the mess of decks that the others were locked in. At some point in the commotion, King Amethar and Princess Saccharina must have completed their objectives as all the storm and sea spirits had completely disappeared, leaving the sorcerers and acolytes as easy pickings, unable to use their power now that the source of it had been destroyed.

It was the Chancellor who broke the silence by crossing his arms and looking down at Princess Ruby.

"That was about the least subtle display of magic you could have managed," he observed flatly. "There's pretty much no way that that could be anything other than arcane blasphemy."

Ruby huffed out a laugh as her and Jet tried to shakily get to their feet. "My apologies, Chancellor."

The Chancellor sighed, but Theo thought he could see a small smile on the rabbit's face. "I suppose it was unavoidable."

Ruby smiled and went to take a step forward but swayed violently, paling rapidly. Theo barely lunged forward in time to catch her from hitting the deck ad Sprinkle gave a squeak of warning a second before the Chancellor caught the other fainting princess.

\-----

Ruby woke up to find Theo standing beside her bed, and Lapin sitting on a chair a few feet away from him as he read a book. She blinked and raised her head, feeling a shift beside her and glancing over to find Jet sitting up in bed, a mug of some steaming liquid in her hand and a tray of food on her lap.

Jet glanced over at her as Cerridwen shifted from her legs to Ruby's lap and grinned. "Ruby! You're awake."

The conversation that had filled the room immediately sputtered out as both Saccharina and her father strode over to stand at the foot of the bed that Jet and Ruby had been placed in.

Ruby groaned, feeling a dull ache in her head. "How long…?"

"You've been out for five days," her father informed her. "Jet's only been up for about half an hour."

Ruby frowned. "Five days."

Saccharina nodded. "Yes, it seems doing a miracle of that magnitude took a lot out of both of you."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "A miracle… what?"

Lapin cleared his throat. "Yes, Princess. It seems you are blessed beyond what we previously hoped for."

Ruby glanced at him, and then looked wildly around the room, spying several of the knights that had been on the ship, as well as Gooey and Swifty, leaning in the corner of the room.

"What?"

Theo straightened. "The Knights of North Gumbar are first and foremost protectors of Candia. Many of us follow different spiritual paths but we all do it with the understanding that our duty is to protect the realm. And, it is in the interest of the realm that we observed the princess perform a perfectly holy miracle."

Ruby looked to Sir Toby, who was standing at the wall. "Even you?"

The blue gummy bear inclined his head. "I may be a devout Bulbian, but my loyalty is with Candia. Besides, I have seen the golden light that surrounds you when you heal and the radiance of your attacks and your studying of the Book. From my perspective, your magic is of the Bulb, your highness."

Ruby blinked and then glanced at Gooey and Swifty.

Gooey shrugged. "I don't know anything about magic. All I saw was some pretty golden lights."

"Yeah," Swifty added. "We ain't no snitches. Besides, we owe you."

Ruby took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, careful not to jostle her familiar. "Alright."

Lapin poured a cup of what Ruby realised was tea from a steaming pot, adding sugar and milk before he handed it to her.

"What are we doing now?"

Her father drew himself up and glanced slightly at Saccharina.

"The Dairy Isles have agreed to receive us on our way back home."

Ruby nodded. That was good. "It will be good to visit our closest allies and for Saccharina to…"

She trailed off, not quite finding the right words, but Saccharina smiled warmly at her all the same.

Her father smirked. "Your mother said the same thing in the letter she sent this morning."

His expression turned more serious as he pulled out another envelope of lolly paper, sealed with the royal crest.

"Actually, there was another letter addressed to you girls as well as me. I thought it be best to wait for you to wake up before I read it."

Ruby shifted in anticipation alongside her sister.

"Well, dad, read it!" Jet urged. "I want to see what Mum found out!"

Her father slipped the glasses that Ruby had found for him out of his pocket. They had been in a sealed box in the secret compartment that Ruby had found the Barbarian book in. Lazuli had enchanted them to give to Ruby's dad on his Saint's Day to help him with reading, but had never gotten the chance to give them to him.

He scanned the document, his fingers clenching around the paper as his eyes moved down the page.

Everyone in the room felt his mood shift.

When he was done, he dropped his hands, looking down at his feet.  


"What did it say?" Jet asked.

Their father lightly tossed the paper into Ruby's lap.

"Documents arrived from Muffinfield, evidence which proves that Calroy Cruller is in contact with Ceresia and was responsible for the murder of Rococoa."

His voice was thick with rage. "The formal recommendation from the queen is immediate execution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spagettio for Calroy. 
> 
> Also, we see what happens when someone tries to cast a spell above their level.


	7. Strange Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Cheddar hours!
> 
> Also, Annabelle!

Annabelle didn't really know what to make of the Candian entourage. She had practically stammered her way through greeting the king and the famous Knights of North Gumbar, who'd she'd heard stories of since she was a child. But the rest of the delegation was… eclectic.

She knew that the Dairy Islands was being extremely honoured as the first nation since the war to receive a royal Candian delegation since the end of the Ravening war. The nation had taken, understandably, on insular policies regarding its rulers after the death of the legendary Rocks sisters all in such close succession. Annabelle may not like playing court games, but she was competent enough at them to have heard the whispers about how the rapid deaths were almost suspicious, even during war time.

They brought many more people and warriors than would be deemed proper for a friendly visit as this was, but their letter asking for passage into their land had explained to House Cheddar the circumstances of their visit. The story had almost been to fantastical for Annabelle to believe, but the sight of the ships covered in frozen milk and people tinged blue from the frozen lands they came from quickly confirmed the story that the Candian royal family had sailed into the Unnamed Lands that sat North of Calorum to retrieve their long lost heir to the throne, who had managed to earn the loyalty of a fleet of ships. The two sailing ships that had accompanied the Candian battleship were awe-inspiring and to learn that there was a whole fleet residing in previously thought of as unpopulated territory was rather world-shattering for Annabelle, as a young captain who dreamed of sailing the seas and taming the waves.

But that was not the path that fate had desired for her.

She was to be chained to the Islands for her whole life; trying to patch together a small and struggling nation.

Annabelle tried not to pout as she watched Primsy follow Princess Jet around the courtyard, listening wide-eyed as the girl expunged her stories of battle. Such behaviour would be unbefitting of a princess, and was far too childish for a girl of seventeen. Almost a woman grown as her father reminded her so often.

Well, if she was almost a woman grown, then why wouldn't her father allow her to partake in the grown up discussions? Why was she stuck playing outside like a baby whilst the Crown Princess and King of Candia were shut up with Sir Moriss and her father whilst Manta Ray babysat them?

She was pulled out of her bitter thoughts as the Princess Ruby sat down beside her on the bench that Annabelle had planted herself on.

"You're looking unhappy," she observed, folding her hands over the Book of Leaves that rested on her knee.

Annabelle had not seen the princess put it down since the delegation had been welcomed hours ago. It clashed with her outfit. Like her sisters, she wore a courtly dress, this one matching her skin perfectly whilst her sisters' ones did the same for them, and, also like her sisters, she wore weapons over the top of her gown. It was not unheard of in the fashions of the court, even if it was uncommon. It certainly made a statement: that the Candian princesses knew how to protect themselves.

Annabelle would almost like to see that silent claim put to the test. Not that she disliked any of the princesses. Even if Princess Saccharina's charismatic presence was intimidating and she was _slightly_ jealous of the star struck look in Primsy's eyes as she listened to Jet. She was just used to that look being reserved for her.

Annabelle glanced to the side and dipped her head respectfully, "My apologies, princess. I did not mean to be rude."

"That's not what I meant," Princess Ruby replied with a wave of her hand. "I just wanted to ask if you're all right. Things seem a bit… tense around here."

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at the princess. She thought that they'd been doing a good job to hide the tension that had clung to Lacramore for the past month and caused Annabelle to barely speak to her father. Ever since…

"I assure you, things are fine, Princess Ruby," Annabelle answered, perhaps slightly terse.

The princess smiled and shrugged. "I'm sorry if I was prying. You just looked like you needed to vent."

Annabelle raised her eyebrow but didn't comment, instead looking back over at her cousin and the other Rocks twin. "Why aren't you over there?"

Princess Ruby shrugged. "Jet seems to be doing a pretty good job of entertaining your younger cousin. Besides, I was feeling a little tired."

Annabelle's gut twisted as she remembered her father mentioning that the two younger sisters had been reportedly quite severely injured in whatever altercation the Candians had found themselves entangled in up north.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

Princess Ruby shook her head. "No, it's okay. Jet actually got hurt worse than I did. I just… overextended myself in my efforts to heal her."

Annabelle nodded. She could not relate to being so truly devoted to the Bulb that she was bestowed the rare gift of miracles, but she could relate to wanting to protect a sister.

"I understand," she said. "I would do anything I could to heal Primsy if she were hurt."

"You hold a high regard for her, don't you?"

"She is like a sister."

"She is next in line for the throne, is she not?"

"Yes," Annabelle confirmed, holding back a frustrated sigh. "Some days I think she is more suited to it than I would be."

"You seem like a good leader. Your crew respects you greatly, as do the inhabitants of the castle from what I could see."

That observation caused something inside Annabelle to fracture and she slumped her shoulder.

"Thank you, princess, you are too kind, but I do not know if I will accept the throne," Annabelle confessed.

Princess Ruby frowned. "Why?"

Annabelle bit her lip, but found that once a little bit of her confession was out, the rest came flowing with it. "I have accepted that I must give up thoughts of adventuring the seas. I know that I can content myself with taming the Milk seas around the Islands. I wouldn't be the first princess to rule from aboard a deck. However I… I.."

She took a deep breath, feeling it hitch in her chest. "Lord Carior Swiss has reached out to my father with an engagement proposal and my father is going to agree and I just can't!"

Her chest was moving faster now, up and down as her breathing became more erratic, even as she kept her voice low enough to not draw attention to their shadowy corner of the court yard.

"He's over fifty and he's sleezy and he makes my skin crawl. Father knows I do not care for men and he said it would be alright but after mother and with him being so unwell, he says that I will need to make sacrifices for the good of the Islands. And I know that House Swiss are one of the richest and most influential houses, but I just… I can't do it. I will not marry him! Even if that means that I will not marry anyone and forfeit my right to the throne."

She was breathing heavily by the end of her tirade and glanced to her side to see Princess Ruby staring at her, mouth agape.

Annabelle sniffed and straightened up. "Apologies, princess. That was rather undignified. I didn't mean to burden you with my petty problems."

Princess Ruby quickly should her head and placed a hand on Annabelle's arm comfortingly.

"I don't think they're petty," she said sincerely. "I understand."  


"You do?"

The Princess nodded and squeezed Annabelle's arm slightly, sending a pulse of warmth up it and straight into Annabelle's chest. "I do. I am prepared to devote my life to protecting Candia, but that? I couldn't imagine… I don't think I could do it either."

Annabelle swallowed back a wave of emotion as she ducked her head, peaking at the red liquorice through her eyelashes. "You truly think that?"

"I do," the princess confirmed.

Then she reached down and plucked something out of the shadows of the bush that was at the end of the beach turning around to reveal a sleek purple cat that looked as if it was some form of soft, dyed chocolate.

"Do you want to cuddle Cerridwen?" she asked, already offering the creature out to Annabelle.

Annabelle blinked as she reached out and accepted the cat without even really thinking about it. "You named her Cerridwen? After the Lacra goddess?"

The princess smiled and nodded. "Yes, the Goddess of rebirth and knowledge."  


Annabelle looked into the princess' eyes, who met her gaze unflinchingly. True, Cerridwen's many domains included rebirth and knowledge, but she was most prominently known as the Goddess of magic and change, with her secondary traits as the goddess death and rebirth. Both. But Annabelle suspected that the princess already knew that.

"May I say, you have very fine taste, princess," Annabelle complimented, running her fingers through the silky fur as the cat curled up in her lap ad began to emit a low purr that caused some of the tension to melt out of her shoulders.

Princess Ruby's eyes gleamed. "Why thank you, Captain Annabelle."

Annabelle grinned.

\-----

Amethar looked at his old friend and felt his heart twist.

In his memories, Tarthur raced across a deck, knocking enemies overboard and slashing his opponent's throat. He stood tall as he commanded fleets and strategised attacks. He grinned mischievously as he sent Manta Ray and Morris after the Candian troops to act as the Dairy Island representatives in the battles that occurred on land. He was cheerful, vibrant and full of life.

Amethar was struggling reconcile his memories with the man that was standing in front of him. Tarthur's skin was tired and wrinkled and Amethar could see wear it was hanging loosely on his skin. The Prince of the Dairy Isles didn't stand as tall as he Amethar remembered, his shoulders sagging slightly with some invisible weight and his arms not imbued with the strength and dexterity that they had been a decade and a half ago.

The only other Dairy Islander in the room, discounting the guards, was Sir Moriss and Lady Butter, who were the prince's closest advisors. They were outnumbered by the Candians, since Amethar had brought Theo, Lapin and Saccharina to the meeting.

He had offered her to allow her closest advisor (right hand? Second in command? Girlfriend? Amethar didn't quite know their relationship, but he felt that he didn't quite know his oldest daughter well enough yet to ask), but Saccharina had sent Gooey and Swifty to watch over her sisters alongside Sir Toby and a contingent of the knights as they played in the gardens with the princess and duchess.

They had all been on edge ever since Cal - no Cruller, that fucking bastard didn't deserve Amethar's familiarity - pulled his disappearing act. He had been cornered by knights and marauders alike, with Amethar levelling Payment Day at his throat, but then he had pulled something out, a frozen slushie artifact stolen during their raid on the Tomb of Cold when Saccharina had retrieved the Winterscoop. He'd crushed in his hand and disappeared before their very eyes and no one, not even Ruby (who Amethar was beginning to suspect had changed even more than he had previously thought, he had heard the whispers about her command of magic and, though she was generally discreet about it, he had seen her whispering to shadows and to a seemingly random assortment of people. He tried desperately not to think about how starkly that reminded him of his closest sister).

Amethar was sought of surprised that Saccharina hadn't spoken up yet. She had apparently heard some 'disturbing rumours' from the sailors that had had her scowling and she was not one for holding her tongue in the face of injustice (a good skill in a queen, and one that Caramalinda would need to hone so they didn't accidentally start any wars with Ceresia or Vegetania). However, Saccharina had been subdued over the past day. They had gone to visit Catherine's grave before they had visited the capital, just the two of them with Theo and Gooey keeping watch from the shadows. Saccharina had only shed a few tears, but she had buried her face in his chest when he reached out to hug her.

Amethar, himself, had had close to a month to come to terms with his first love's death. And he had loved Catherine, no matter how immature and naïve that love had been. He couldn't say if he'd have continued to love Catherine. They had barely known each other, both wrapped up in passion and giddiness and the fact that either of them could die any day. But his memories of his time with her were happy, and he could confidently say that he was proud of the daughter that had come from their union, even if he did not know her nearly as much as he would like.

He could see what Ruby had been talking about. Saccharina would be a good ruler. She had sat through lessons with the girls on their way back, not grumbling, even though she was taking classes with girls six years her junior, and not complaining when she'd needed help from sad girls. Amethar was proud of all his daughters. Jet and Ruby had welcomed Saccharina readily and had assisted her where she needed help, both of them eagerly listening to her stories of battles and magic and hardship within the realm that they had been ignorant of. His girls would be _good_ for Candia, in the same way that his sisters would have been good for it.

Now, it was his job to be a good role model for them and to make their job's easier when they eventually took them up. He had always thought that day would be so far away. That he could let his girls be naïve and joyful and innocent as long as they wanted. He had wanted so badly to just let them be children. But that wasn't their lot in life. And he could never know what the new day would bring. His daughters were the princesses of Candia and they needed to be prepared accordingly. Somehow, Amethar was the last one to learn that lesson.

He needed to do a lot of grovelling to Cara when he got home. They both knew they would never love each other, not in the way that they were both looking for, but he was tired of the painful gap between them, a chasm that he'd allowed to be filled with resentment and bitterness over the years.

Amethar looked around at the silent room, and back to the way that Tarthur was staring out the window, a distant look in his eyes as he observed the courtyard below where Jet was standing on a bench, giving some sort of impassioned speech to an awed Primsy and an amused Manta Ray.

Well, if he was going to be king, then he would need to start doing some of the hard things that he had always avoided.

"What happened to you, Tarth?" he asked, ignoring the way that Theo stiffened slightly, the closest approximation of disapproval that the gumby bear would allow himself to outwardly show towards Amethar.

Tarthur's eyes snapped to Amethar and he blinked a few times before he answered, "Life, my old friend. Life is what happened to me."

Amethar nodded. "I suppose if the fight doesn't get ya, life will eventually."

Tarthur chuckled, which turned into a light cough before he nodded. "Aye, Amethar. You're right."

Amethar smiled. "Bet that comes as a surprise, huh Tarth?"

Tarthur chuckled again, managing to get to the end of this one without mishap.

They both sobered quickly though.

"Something else is happening, isn't it?" Amethar asked, getting straight to the point. He had never been very good at having hard conversations, and it would be impossible for him to approach them with anything but bluntness. They were painful enough without him having to parse fancy words.

All three Dairy Islanders grimaced and then Tarthur glanced to his side and Lady Butter started to explain in her lilting tone, the situation of the Princess. When she got to the end of her story, Amethar looked to the prince, who's gaze was down turned, not meeting Amethar's wrinkled forehwead.

"Tarth," he said, feeling something in his chest twist. "You can't do this."

Tarthur sighed, his entire back hunching. "I have to Amethar. I have no choice. House Cheddar isn't exactly in a position to refuse the offer of such a wealthy and powerful house."

"You can't really expect _your daughter_ to do this?" Amethar couldn't imagine any progeny of Tarthur's accepting such restricting chains.

"The princess will do her duty," Moriss said firmly, with a confidence that Amethar knew was faked. "She will do what is best for the kingdom."

"She'd abdicate before she agreed," Amethar countered. He'd seen the gleam in the girl's eye, the confidence she'd commanded as her ship had welcomed the Candian entourage and led them into port. People don't just give that up. Not unless there was truly no there was truly no other option.

Both Lady Butter and Moriss recoiled at his statement. The lady gasped as Moriss shook his head in denial.

"She would not abandon the Islands like that," Moriss said. "She loves her people."

"She's seventeen. You're asking her to throw her life away."

"It is for the good of the kingdom! It's the best course for our future."

"And she's just a child! She doesn't deserve this."

A deadly silence fell into the gap between Moriss and Amethar as they glared at each other. Amethar could feel the tension behind him and knew that Theo had his hand on the Battlepop.

"Maybe her abdicating _is_ the best course of action," Tarthur murmured, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Your highness -" Lady Butter began only to be cut off by her prince.

"We cannot afford to get into a scuffle with House Swiss. We already have too many houses slipping from our control. We would have a virtual civil war on our hands if they rebelled," he explained and then looked up at Amethar, his eyes glassy. "But I _love_ my daughter. I don't want to see her with someone like him. You know, Jane and I thought that she could use the old magics to summon a child when she was younger, regardless of who she married. But we all know that the Church wouldn’t stand for it in this day and age. The only way she could really be happy is if she abdicated. Primsy is still far too young for a courtship and, regardless, she will be less of a target than Annabelle and she already fancies herself half in love with some priest so she will be far less desirable."

"Not having a Cheddar on the throne would destabilise the Dairy Islands," Moriss said.

"If the Islands need to be held together by this sham of a union then it doesn't deserve to be held together!" Tarthur replied fiercely only to break off into a coughing fit that had him almost bending over.

Moriss was immediately at his side, helping his prince and supporting him.

Tarthur took a deep shuddering breath as he straightened. "I'm _dying_ Moriss. I don't want the last thing I do to make my daughter miserable."

Both Amethar and Moriss looked away at that. Amethar found his throat too sticky with emotion to offer up any words of comfort.

A moment later, he was startled as someone cleared his throat loudly from right behind Amethar's shoulder. Amethar jumped, along with everyone else, and glanced to the side to find Lapin standing there, his arms folded within his purple foil robe.

"Forgive me, your highnesses," the chocolate bunny said, his eats twitching. "But, I may have a solution."

Amethar raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Chancellor?"

"The Princess Ruby was discussing an interest in strengthening Candia's inter-kingdom relations. Candia and the Dairy Islands have always had the strongest alliance of any of the other kingdoms in Candia, but a formal renewal of said alliance couldn't hurt."

"Your solution to my daughter being married off… is to marry my daughter off."

Lapin frowned and oh, Amethar liked that expression, the one he always got when he was frustrated with the girls but didn't want to show it. It usually occurred when they were being deliberately obtuse.

"Not a formal proposal, just a loose discussion, a negotiation if you will. There are no nobles of an appropriate age or status for the Princess to marry at this stage, but she will need to marry within in a decade of her taking the throne, regardless of whether she accepts the throne or not and there are several houses with children who will be eligible within the next ten years. A promise of a marriage alliance with Candia would certainly be grounds for dismissing any internal proposals. And it would give her enough time to find someone she could be happy with."

All three Dairy Islanders frowned.

"It could work," Sir Moriss mumbled.

"It definitely could," Tarthur agreed. "There has not been inter-kingdom marriage alliances of such a high level in decades. A promise such as this would be more than enough reason to refuse House Swiss."

Lady Butter frowned worriedly, "Lord Swiss will not be happy."

Tarthur waved his hand. "Lord Swiss will have no leg to stand on, Grace. Not legally."

"And a formal alliance would be an actionable reason to send Candian fighters to the Dairy Islands," Theo said. "To strengthen their skills in water battles, of course. It would be a nice inter-kingdom training effort."

Amethar laughed. "I like what you're thinking, Theo."

Tarthur looked at Amethar, his eyes widening. "You would do that?"

Amethar clapped him on the shoulder, gently so as not to harm him further. "Of course I would. To help Candia's closest ally and to help my friend. I watched you shit and piss. I'm not just going to leave you hanging out to dry."

\----

Ruby had enjoyed her time on the seas, but she was glad to be home.

She allowed herself to join in on Jet's excited chattering as they walked up from Dulcington where they'd docked. They both chattered away at Saccharina, telling her of everything she could expect from the castle and her knew life and Saccharina listened amiably as if they hadn't already had this conversation at least five times before, a huge grin on her face.

Gooey, Swift and Jonbon were walking with them with the rest of the sailors and marauders helping the boats get settled before they would arrive at the castle to be redirected to their quarters. Their mother had already begun construction of their own dwellings, only a little ways away from Dulcington, growing the small town considerably.

The exhaustion had finally faded from Ruby's bones after weeks of feeling faint after the spell and though, she was unable to banish the constant edge she felt, always needing to do something to help, she was able to allow giddiness to overtake it for a time.

She smiled widely as the gates of the castle opened and her mother stepped out, followed by a contingent of her own guard, regal and beautiful and smiling warmly at all of them.

Behind her was a figure that Ruby had missed dearly in the past month.

"And may I introduce the new Ward of the King, Count Wilhelmina."

Liam stepped forward but his eyes were plastered on Ruby.

"You're really here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Annabelle need a more nuanced backstory? No. Did I give her one anyway? Hell yeah I did.
> 
> How is this? What could the politics mean? What is happening next?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me names that are food puns. I need them for OC's.
> 
> Do you have any predictions for the fic? Do you have any requests for ships?
> 
> My tumblr is bogariel-frogariel
> 
> Linkhttps://www.tumblr.com/blog/bogariel-frogariel/blog/bogariel-frogariel
> 
> This is an open invitation me to contact me over there if you want to scream about anything Dimension 20 or DnD with me.


End file.
